One Little Word
by animeluverqueen
Summary: A series of one-shots. Set a bit AU. Focused on AsuKure with hints maybe of KakaAnko.
1. A Whole Is Three Redone

**A/N: This is the redone first chapter. Hopefully this is better than the original. ****I was around 13-14 when I first wrote the original chapter. Here's me now nearly 18**** still writing for the same fic. **

* * *

Kurenai looked at herself in the full-length mirror that covered the back of the door of the bedroom. She looked critically at her waistline in the mirror. 'Can't notice it yet.' She thought but she then narrowed her eyes slightly. 'Although there's a slight bulge if you really, _really_ look. No, I'm just imagining things.' She gently poked her abdomen, looking down at it. 'Well what are you going to be? A boy or a girl?' Kurenai moved away from the mirror to sit down on the edge of her bed, sighing. She still had some doubt about having a baby.

Kurenai caressed, slowly and gently, her still flat stomach. She had just been told a week before, by Tsunade, that she was pregnant. Needless to say that the news left her stunned and open-mouthed for a while. She had never imagined before that she would become a mother someday, not because she didn't like children. She loved them as long as they weren't hers. She was good with kids but this was so different. She was going to have her own kid. A little wonder that she had made together with her husband. A new life that had been created by the beautiful love she had shared with Asuma. A true manufacture of their strong and eternal bond. She would feel her baby growing inside her before the child came into the world. After that she would raise and educate him or her until they grew up.

Somehow, deep down in her heart, beside all the joy and happiness feelings after hearing the news, she also felt so scared. She never knew how to be a good mother. Those special kunoichi classes at the Ninja Academy never taught that lesson to her. Well, she never had a normal life as a woman before. She was and always would be a shinobi at heart.

Kurenai shook her head, causing her messy black hair waved up in the air. 'I still can't believe this. _I'm_ going to be a mother.' She thought in disbelief. It was like one of the most hilarious things in the world. How wonderful love could be and what love could do to a person was simply amazing.

She heaved a heavy sigh. 'There's nothing to be worried about. You can do this.' She assured herself. Shizune, who just happened to be a medic ninja and her best friend since the Academy, would be more than happy to help her during her pregnancy until she delivered her baby. And maybe Anko could find a way not to pis her off, which would be considered helping. She was also so sure that their teams would extend their support for them too.

But the most important person to support her would be Asuma, her dearly beloved husband. Kurenai knew, once Asuma found out that she was pregnant, he would take good care of herself and their unborn baby even if it meant giving his life for them. It was also a positive that Asuma would be a very good father for their child since he was so gentle but also firm at the same time. After all, there was no doubt that he had a very high level of patience because he was the only one who could handle Ino's wrath and stubbornness. She had decided to deliver this news to Asuma by the end of the night, hopefully.

* * *

Kurenai laid on their bed, still waiting for Asuma to come home. This was another little change that had happened in her life after she got married to him. Once upon a time, she used to sleep alone on her king-sized bed in her bedroom. She even didn't want to share her bed with anybody. But now, she really didn't mind to share the medium-sized bed in her new standard bedroom with her husband. It was all because she couldn't sleep without having his strong arms wrapped her fragile body tenderly through the entire night. He was her private blanket.

"Why are you still awake, Kurenai?" Asuma asked. He had a smirk on his face as she jumped a bit. She must have dozed off a bit right before he got home.

Kurenai shook her head as she yawned. "I was waiting for you dummy."

"Hmm right, is there something wrong?" He asked with concern. He finally laid beside her on the bed. He gently took her into his arms and held her tight.

"Nothing," Kurenai said as she leaned herself more to Asuma's embrace. "Is it wrong for a wife to wait for her husband to come home so that he can sleep together with her?"

Asuma smiled at her response and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He always loved it when Kurenai addressed herself as his wife. "It's not a wrong thing at all but you should be sleeping at this time of night."

The couple stayed holding each other for a while before Kurenai thought that it was the perfect time for her to tell him about her pregnancy.

"Asuma," Kurenai began, feeling more than ready to deliver the news. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Yeah I suppose why?" Asuma questioned.

"Hypothetically speaking right now, if I were to tell you we were having a child what would you say?" Kurenai asked but then quickly stated. "I think it would be wonderful to have a baby in my opinion."

"I'd be glad to have a child if that's what you want." He said tenderly to the woman in his arms.

"Really?" Kurenai enthusiastically asked. She placed her arm around her stomach as she snuggled closer to Asuma's warm embrace. The two of them stayed that way for few minutes until Asuma broke the silence.

"So can _you_ imagine having a baby someday?" He asked her.

That sudden question swiftly brightened her angelic face. "Actually I can." Kurenai replied with a grin. Sure she could. She even had started imagining what the current baby in her right now could look like.

"I hope someday we're going to have our own kid to spoil." Asuma said. Little did he know that in less than nine months he would get to spoil his own flesh and blood.

_Tell him now! _Her mind screamed.

Kurenai rose and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "We're going to have a baby Asuma."

Asuma looked at her and kissed her briefly "I know Kurenai. We're going to have a baby one day."

Kurenai shook her head, knowing that Asuma wasn't taking the news she just said to him seriously. "No Asuma," She said, placing her arms on his face so that he could look into her eyes. "You and me...we're going to have a baby soon."

Suddenly, all the colors drained from his face as the words finally seeped into his mind. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped few inches from its place. "What do you mean Kurenai?"

Kurenai faced him tenderly. "We are going to have a baby soon." She repeated her words to him slowly. "Remember how I wasn't feeling that great a few weeks ago?" He nodded. "You were so worried about me and told me to go see Tsunade." Asuma nodded again. "Well, I went to see Tsunade last week and lo and behold I'm pregnant."

"Are you being serious right now?" He asked as she nodded as she opened her mouth to reply. A smile blossomed in his face as he pulled her against him and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He didn't need to hear her answer because he knew by heart that she wouldn't lie to him about something like this. "I love you." Asuma whispered to her as he was still holding her, then kissed her. When he pulled away, he was stunned to see a worried expression appear on Kurenai's glowing face. "What's the matter?" He asked. " Don't you tell me that you're not happy about this. You just said-"

"You don't know how happy I am right now. I'm over the moon right now." Kurenai assured him. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just I don't know anything at all about raising a baby." She finished her line, blushing in embarrassment which caused Asuma to laugh. "Don't laugh Asuma! It's true, I'm a kunoichi not a mother. And there's the Akatsuki to worry about too."

"I've never been a father before too Kurenai." Asuma said "But somehow I know that we're going to make it through." He took Kurenai's face in the palms of his hands, forcing her to stare at him. And as their eyes met, he gave her a reassuring look. "There's nothing to be worried about. Everything's going to be alright. Besides, I'm sure you're going to be a great mother."

"How can I be a great mother if I don't know how to take care of a baby?" Kurenai insisted, feeling a little bit irritated by the calm gesture of her husband. 'How can he be so calm about something this huge? We're going to have a baby for heaven's sake, not a puppy! He's acting as if he's already a master at raising a baby.'

Asuma sighed, Kurenai was so uptight about this. "You have me. I will always be by your side to help you. We're going to raise our baby together, of course with the help of everyone else." He lowered himself again to showered her lips with a heartfelt kiss.

After a few moments, he pulled back, happy to see the light was back in her eyes, making her look more radiant than ever. "And if this can make you feel any better, I don't mind waking up at night for baby duty or dealing with your pregnancy hormones. I'll also cook all the foods that you're craving, even in the middle of the night."

Kurenai laughed joyfully at her husband's promises. Suddenly, she felt like she wanted to add few things in her husband's list-to-do during her pregnancy time. "Don't forget that you have to rub my back every night if it's sore, don't make fun of me when I become fat, let me cry when I want to cry, and spoil me everyday and night."

"Sounds like a piece of cake." Asuma smirked. "How hard can pregnancy and raising a baby be anyway?"

"Not as hard since we'll have each other the entire time." She said to him as she kissed him.


	2. a whole is three original

Disclaimers- I still don't own Naruto.

My version on how Kurenai told Asuma and the others that she was pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai Yuhi was a dignified kunoichi of Konoha. She was a jounin, she was an advanced genjutsu user, and she had her Asuma. Oh and did I mention that she just found out that she was pregnant. Yes, the sexy big sister type was pregnant. She was terrified to reveal it to anyone because 1) She's as stubborn as a mule to reveal it and 2) She's just downright embarrassed of how people like Kakashi will handle it. Even though she is friends with Kakashi, she knows he'll make perverted remarks like:

"Hey Asuma, you finally hit the nail in the hole this time." or

"You finally banged her up! Good going old chum!"

Her face was a deeper shade of crimson then her eyes, if possible, as she thought about it.

She thought about her team and their reactions. Hinata would probably faint from Kiba making a Naruto suggestion. Kiba would probably start a group hug, which excluded Shino because he wasn't very huggy. Shino, good old sensible Shino, would most likely stay calm about it and just plainly say, "Congratulations Kurenai-sensei, now can we get back to training on our own, since you can no longer help us for a while with our training sensei."

She thought about Asuma's team's reactions. Ino would probably ball her eyes out when Kurenai told her. Choji would congratulate her and then probably, as usual, offer her a potato chip. Shikamaru would probably smirk and say congrats and then simply stare at the clouds.

Then suddenly she remembered that she had forgotten about her long time friend, Anko. Even though Anko was a natural born sadist, she did have a caring side to her that only Kurenai saw. Anko would probably insist on killing Asuma for this but she knew Anko would be only kidding around. Kurenai knew she would have to tell them and it was now or nine months from now and that would be a lot of explaining on her part.

The first ones she would inform was her team.

"Kurenai-sensei can we start already?" Kiba asked impatiently, while Akamaru barked.

"Calm down Kiba. We aren't going to be doing any training because I have something that I have to tell you three." She said.

"Y-yes what is it-t K-Kurenai-s-sensei?" Hinata stammered.

"You know that through the past few years that I gotten married to Asuma and all. I just wanted to say that I'm preg-"

"Haha you owe me thirty dollars Shino and Hinata you owe me twenty." Kiba exclaimed. "Now Choji owes for eighty and Naruto owes me seventy."

"Wait! What's going on?" Kurenai asked.

"Well you see I made a bet that you and Asuma-sensei would have a kid but they didn't believe me." Kiba said.

"Oh boy I'm not letting my kid hang out with you guys." Kurenai joked. "I am surprised though that even Hinata and Shino bet on me."

"Eh I persuaded them into doing it." Kiba said as he had a huge grin on his face. "I guess next up is Hinata and Naruto." Hinata's face went pale to red in a millisecond as she almost collapsed but Akamaru supported her.

"Kiba why did you mention the "N" word?" Shino asked.

"Oh who cares about the "N" word? Kurenai-sensei's havin a kid!" Kiba exclaimed as he swung his arm around Kurenai's neck and shoulder. Hinata, who had fully recovered, walked over and gave her sensei a full-hearted hug.

"Congratulations Kurenai-sensei, now can we get back to training on our own, since you can no longer help us for a while with our training sensei." Shino plainly said. Kurenai knew just how her students would act.

Next up was Kakashi. 'Oh good god.' She thought in her mind, as she wasn't sure on what to except from him. After looking around for a bit she finally found him reading his perverted book but to make matters worse Anko and Team Seven were there with him.

"Oh hey Kurenai. What no Asuma today?" Kakashi teased a bit.

"Be nice Hatake." Anko slapped him over the head, causing Naruto and Sakura to laugh.

"Well I talked to Tsunade earlier today, so I guess I should be saying congratulations Kurenai-sensei." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's arm to drag him out of there because she knew Kurenai needed privacy with the two.

"Wait talked with Tsunade? Congratulations? Kurenai Yuhi you aren't pregnant are you?" Anko asked. Kakashi took an instant liking to this conversation.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"I guess Asuma finally knocked you up." Kakashi said.

Anko punched him over the head. "How about I knock you down? Oh and you better extremely nice to her for now on or else Hatake you're dead." Anko threatened. She then turned to Kurenai and smiled, which was actually quite frightening to see her smile so full-heartedly like that.

"Well um do you know where Team Ten or Asuma are?" Kurenai asked them.

"Team Ten should be near the Academy." Kakashi said. "Asuma, I don't know where he's at so good luck finding him in nine months." This earned him another crack on the head from Anko.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to kill Asuma for this or Hatake for being an idiot?" Anko asked putting Kakashi in a headlock.

"You don't have to, there's no need for that Anko. And go easy on him Anko; you may need him to continue the human race later." Kurenai said as she walked off, leaving a blushing yet fuming Anko and dumbfounded Kakashi, to find Team Ten. She did eventually found them at the Academy but only Ino and Choji were there.

"Kurenai-sensei we heard from Sakura that you're pregnant!" Ino said balling her eyes out and hugging the living daylights out of her.

"Yeah congrats Kurenai-sensei. You want a potato chip?" Choji asked as he joined in the mini group hug.

"No thanks Choji. Do you know where Asuma and Shikamaru are?" She asked them. The two gave each other grim glances which worried her.

"Well Asuma-sensei and Lady Tsunade probably didn't want to bring it up but Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru are going on an S-ranked to capture two Akatsuki members." Ino said.

"What! Where are they? Did they leave yet?"

"No they should be at the hokage's office right now." Choji said as Kurenai bolted off. Choji and Ino followed her closely.

As she made her way there they met up with Shikamaru who was informed on what was going on by Sakura from a run in with her he had with her earlier that day. As she turned the corner she knocked into someone. She was knocked back but the three caught her before she landed on the ground.

"Are you ok Kurenai-sensei?" Ino asked. She nodded as she got up and rubbed her back.

"How about you help out your own sensei." Asuma said getting off the ground. This signaled for the three to leave the two in private.

"Hey you ok Kurenai?" Asuma asked. "You've been acting a little strange lately."

"Oh-uh it's nothing." She choked up. 'Good going Kurenai you could have told him right now.' She mentally slapped herself.

"It can't be from what Sakura told me earlier." Kurenai's head shot straight up as she looked into Asuma's eyes. "Why do you think I was at the Hokage's office with Shikamaru? We both declined on the mission. Word does spread pretty fast in this village though." He said as Kurenai flung herself in his arms crying into his chest for a while.

As they walked home Asuma gently swung his arm around her shoulder as she lightly leaned into his chest. Kurenai didn't even notice that she, as if already by habit, had her left arm placed around her stomach.


	3. talking

"Come on Kalaile say daddy." Asuma coxed his one and a half year old daughter. Kalaile had Kurenai's crimson eyes and messy black hair and looked almost exactly like her.

Kurenai sweat dropped at this. "Asuma this is the tenth time you are doing this today. If she isn't ready to talk yet, then she's not ready to talk yet."

"Da." Kurenai and Asuma turned to her.

"Yes." Asuma said as his eyes lit and welled up.

"Da."

"Yes!" Kurenai smacked her forehead at her husband's antics.

"Da."

"YES!"

"Dattebayo!" When being babysat by Shikamaru, Naruto usually showed up and that was Kalaile's favorite person.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Asuma yelled.

"Aw, that's mommy's little girl."

"Mommy."

Asuma turned white as he picked up his daughter. "Come on say daddy. Please? Just once?"

"Come on Kalaile honey, Daddy's having a psychotic breakdown." Kurenai said picking her up.

"Ramen."

"You want ramen honey?" Kurenai asked her.

"Mommy ramen."

"I take that as a yes."

When Kurenai was pregnant, her only craving was ramen and it seemed to have worn off on Kalaile. Also just to note, Kurenai was the only person that got Asuma to quit smoking for good. Well actually Tsunade's threatening was the real reason but Kurenai was the cause for way he was threatened.

"Why won't she say daddy?" Asuma said as fake tears rolled down his face. T.T

**Three days later.**

"Come on say daddy."

"Not again." Kurenai sighed.

"Crazy Lady!" Kalaile exclaimed as she pointed to a picture of Anko.

Kurenai chuckled at that. "That's right Kalaile. You're such a smart little girl."

"Come on say daddy, pretty please?"

"Da…"

"Yes?"

"Doggy!" She exclaimed and giggled thinking it was a game.

"Daddy." Asuma said.

"Doggy!"

"I'm not Akamaru, I'm Daddy."

"Doggy!" Kalaile hugged Asuma. Kurenai started to chuckle at this.

"Ok let's try this. Say mommy." Asuma said.

"Mommy." Kalaile said hugging Kurenai. Asuma fell down anime style.

"Say Naruto."

"Naruto."

"Daddy?"

"Doggy!" Asuma started to hit his head against the floor. Kurenai was rolling on the floor while laughing as Kalaile sat there giggling and clapping her hands together.

"Ok Kalaile let's go get you something to eat while Daddy regains his sanity." Kurenai said picking her up as she wiped her eyes from laughing too much.

"Bye doggy."

**Another three days later. **

"Come on say daddy."

"Ramen."

"Daddy."

"Mommy."

"Daddy."

"Dattebayo."

"Daddy."

"Doggy!"

"Please say daddy. If Kakashi saw this he would never let this down."

"Kashi?"

"No this is Kakashi." He said showing her a picture.

She stared at the picture and happily said. "Pervert kitty." Kurenai burst out laughing as she pounded her fist on the floor. Even Asuma laughed.

"Ok now, say daddy."

"Kashi!" Asuma then started to cry anime style. T.T

"Come on Kalaile, how about we go see Aunty Anko for a bit so that Daddy doesn't go completely crazy?" Kurenai said picking her up and walking off. "Say bye bye to daddy now."

"Bye bye Daddy." Asuma sat dumbfounded.


	4. scissors and Anko Babysitting 1

**Why Kalaile can't have scissors.**

"Where did those scissors go?" Asuma asked out loud as he looked around.

Then he looked at his and Kurenai's mission reports all cut up in little shreds. "Funny I don't recall doing that." 'Kurenai's going to kill me!' He thought. 'Even worse, Tsunade will kill the both of us if our reports aren't turned in!'

"Uh-oh." Asuma then figured out where the scissors went when he heard giggling coming from the other room.

He ran through the house until he found Kurenai napping on the couch, with her hair dangling over the side, and his three year old daughter with the scissors fully extended and ready to cut away.

"NO!" He exclaimed but it was too late Kalaile cut a chunk of Kurenai's hair right off. He then tried to run over to take the scissors but ended up tripping over a stack of books and fell down with a loud thud.

"What are you doing Asuma and why are you on the floor?" Kurenai asked as she woke up. Asuma's face started to turn a bluish color as he hoped she wouldn't notice her hair. She then turned to see Kalaile standing next to her. "How is mommy's little girl doing?" She asked her as she ruffled her hair.

"Do you like your new hair cut Mommy?" Kalaile asked her as she innocently smiled at her.

"New hair cut?" Kurenai looked at her confused until she noticed the scissors and her eyes immediately widen. She then ran her fingers through her hair and glared at Asuma. "You let her have the scissors again. Didn't you?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Asuma chuckled nervously as he swiped the scissors from Kalaile. "Hehe, looks like Kalaile got a hold of the scissors again." He said as he sweat dropped.

Kurenai forced a smile as she snatched the scissors from him. "You're lucky that I love you because if I didn't, I'd kill you right now." She said as she walked towards the bathroom with scissors in hand.

**Why Kalaile can't have sugar. **

"Ok Anko, we're only going to be gone for at least a day or less. Don't scar Kalaile for life." Kurenai warned her. The two of them didn't want their five year old daughter scarred for life by Anko either saying or doing something stupid.

Kurenai and Asuma had to go on an A-ranked mission. Since it would take them at least a day to complete it so they needed someone to babysit Kalaile. Kurenai didn't trust Kiba or Naruto with their attention spans being so low. Asuma didn't want Ino influencing Kalaile and Choji would get her started on some bad eating habit knowing him. Shino scared Kalaile a bit and Sakura was busy at the hospital. Hinata and Shikamaru were on missions and they didn't want Gai or Lee within a mile of her with their 'YOUTH!' crap. Kakashi was just a no so Anko was the only one left.

Sure she had some unique personality quirks but then so did most of the best ninja. They knew at times it was just a coping mechanism. They knew that if anyone could protect Kalaile that her godmother could do it, but who would protect Kalaile from her? Sure Anko loved her goddaughter but her temper was just as bad as Sakura and Tsunade's.

"Oh and Anko, absolutely no sugar!" Kurenai told her.

"Yeah you don't want to know what happens." Asuma said.

"Ok we'll see you in a day." Kurenai said as the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So Crazy Lady what are we going to do?" Kalaile asked.

"Crazy Lady?" Anko's eyed twitched a bit.

"Naruto and Uncle Kakashi call you that all the time." Kalaile informed her.

"Do you want to see Naruto and Uncle Kakashi later?" Anko asked her.

"Yeah but remember what Mommy told you. Don't scar me for life." Kalaile reminded her.

"Ok fine." She said. 'I'll get them later.' She thought.

"Aunty Anko." Kalaile said tugging on her sleeve.

"Yes Kalaile?"

"I'm hungry."

"What do you love to eat?" Anko asked her.

"RAMEN!" Kalaile exclaimed as her eyes lit up. "But we can't have ramen for breakfast.

"Sure we can and after that we can get some dango." Anko snickered.

"But Mommy and Daddy said no sugar."

"Oh don't worry I'm not gonna tell them. It'll be our little secret ok?"

"Yeah." Kalaile agreed as they went to Ichiraku's and then to Anko's favorite dango shop.

"I'm don't think that this is a good idea Aunty Anko. If Mommy and Daddy find out, we'll be in trouble." Kalaile said as they sat down.

"Oh you worry too much Kalaile. What's the worst that can happen if you have a little bit of sugar?" Anko said with her mouth full already.

"You're right Aunty Anko." Kalaile said as she began to eat.

After a half an hour they started to walk around Konoha.

"That was great Aunty Anko. Can we go to see Old Grandma Tsunade? Can we get more ramen? Can we play Ninja? Can I have more dango?" Kalaile chattered away.

'No wonder they said no sugar, she's bouncing off the buildings practically.' Anko thought. Then there was silence. 'Oh good she stopped, no wait she's too hyper to stop.' Anko turned and saw that Kalaile ran off. 'If I lose her, then I'm dead.'

Anko started to run around Konoha until she saw Kakashi.

"HATAKE! You have got to help me!" Anko tackled him and then bellowed in his ear.

"Charming way to say good morning to someone." He said as he read his book and turned his back to her. "Maybe when my hearing returns."

"Please Hatake." She begged him. "Asuma and Kurenai will kill me!"

"What did you do to Kalaile?" He asked as he put his book away.

"I gave her some sugar and she ran off somewhere." She sighed. "I'm dead aren't I?"

"Yeah pretty much." Kakashi nodded. "Let's go find her."

They first ran over to the Hokage's Tower.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade open up!" Anko practically mauled the door.

"Come in Anko and try not to kill my door next time." Tsunade said as she looked at the door. It use to have three hinges but now only one was intact.

"Please Tsunade have you seen Kalaile!?" Anko asked.

"No but you can…" Anko flew out of the office with Kakashi following her. "…check with Naruto. Why do I even bother?"

"Naruto open the hell up!" Anko yelled trying to kick down his door.

"Hi Anko-sensei, Kakashi-sensei."

"Did you see Kalaile at all today?" She grabbed him by his collar. He vigorously shook his head no as she threw him back into his house. She then spotted Kiba and Ino. She jumped over the railing and in front of them.

"Can you slow down a bit Anko?" Kakashi muttered.

"Have you guys seen Kalaile?" She asked them trying to catch her breath.

"No." Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"Yeah." Ino nodded.

"WHERE!?" Anko spasmodically yelled.

"Um at the Training Grounds with Sakura." Ino informed her as she sped off.

As fate held in stored she was there with Sakura.

"Hallelujah!" Anko threw her arms in the air as Kakashi sprinted up.

"Yo." He waved.

"Aunty Anko, Uncle Kakashi!"

"Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei. I guess you were looking for her." Sakura said.

Anko nodded as she grabbed Kalaile's hand to prevent further escapes. "Thank you Sakura. Thank you!" She said as she walked off.

"Please never, ever do that again. Because your Mommy and Daddy will kill me."

"Oh don't worry Aunty Anko. Mommy and Daddy won't find out." Kalaile innocently smiled at her.

Anko sighed as she ruffled Kalaile's hair. "Ok this never happened."


	5. Anko Babysitting 2

A/N: Two of my characters from my Next Generation fic will appear just so you know.

---Earlier That Day---

"Why does Anko have to babysit me? I'm nine and in the academy, plus Kakashi and Naruto-sensei have already taught me some jutsus." Kalaile complained to her parents, again.

"You tend to get into trouble, somehow, with your two friends when we're gone so we want Anko to watch you." Kurenai explained to her for what it has seemed for the thousandth time.

"It's not my fault Taroko got us caught." She muttered. "I told him to run the other way."

"Look just try not to get into too much trouble." Asuma told her. "You know how Anko gets."

"Well we didn't mean to pour the paint all over her. She just got in the way. We were just going to dump it on Kakashi-sensei." She said as the two sighed.

"You're impossible." Kurenai said while shaking her head.

---Now---

"Are you sure this is safe Kalaile?" Taroko asked. Even though he loved playing pranks, sometimes hers were just too dangerous and they always seemed to get caught right after.

"Have I ever gotten you two hurt before?" Kalaile asked as she turned to her two friends.

"Yeah when we tried to pull that prank on the Hokage." Shikutaru replied with a sigh and Taroko's eye twitched at the memory.

"Oh yeah. Forget I asked." She too twitched as she turned back to the Great Stone Faces. _This_ was her best plan yet, well so far today. Kalaile smirked as she jumped onto a small cliff below with three paint cans.

"Are you sure that we won't get hurt or in trouble?" Shikutaru asked as he looked over Taroko's shoulder to look at her.

Kalaile turned to Shikutaru. "I never told you that. You should know me better than that by now."

"How troublesome." Shikutaru muttered.

"I said I wasn't sure this was _safe_, if we get caught by Anko or Old Grandma Tsunade then it won't. Not if it would get us in trouble!" Shikutaru knew that Kalaile wasn't exactly a reasonable or harmless person.

What was the point of him asking? And just why did her parents have to let Naruto train her in the first place? Kakashi's training was good for her but Naruto was starting to influence her a little too much. She was even starting to act like him.

"Alright Taroko you get to paint the First and Second Hokage, Shikutaru you get to do the Third, and I'll do the Fourth and Grandma Tsunade." She told them.

After they finished painting the Stone Faces, they went down and stood in front of the Hokage's mansion to admire their work.

"Haha awesome." Taroko said as he chuckled.

"That does look pretty cool." Shikutaru replied as he smirked.

"Yeah. Anko and Old Grandma Tsunade don't even know about it. We'll never get caught this time." Kalaile laughed in triumph.

"Oh really!" A voice yelled behind them causing the three to jump. The three turned to see Anko standing there. "You three are dead. When Kurenai and Asuma come back you'll be getting it, Kalaile. Wait till Shikamaru and Ino hear this. I am never babysitting you ever again!" When Anko finished she looked down to see that the three ran off. "Get back here you brats!" She bellowed as she ran down the street.

The three ran down an alley and hid behind some boxes.

"Did…did we…lose her?" Kalaile asked panting.

"I…I think so." Taroko said peering over the boxes.

"Why is that we always get caught when you think of the plans? You women are troublesome, my brother was right." Shikutaru said as he sighed.

"Oh man. Ino's gonna kill me." Taroko whimpered as he started to shake from fear.

"You think Ino's bad. My Mom's gonna flip when she finds out. She'll probably threaten me with a Genjutsu or something. At least my Dad won't care as much. He'll get a laugh out of it." Kalaile said as the group sighed.

"We're going to have to face them eventually." Shikutaru said. "It's sooner or later."

"Is never an opinion? But if it isn't, I'll take later." Kalaile said as Taroko nodded.

"It's going to be sooner." An icy whisper said behind them. As they turned they saw Anko standing behind them.

"Let's get out of here!" Taroko yelled as the three bolted towards the Village Gates.

"Oh crap." Kalaile muttered as she saw two people walking through the gates: Asuma and Kurenai.

"What are we gonna do now?" Shikutaru asked.

"Just keep running!" Kalaile yelled.

"Asuma isn't that Kalaile, Taroko, and Shikutaru?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what they did this time." He said.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu." Anko blow a huge fireball behind them which nearly missed them.

The three then ran towards Asuma and Kurenai with Anko right behind them. Then much to the three's dismay the person they dreaded most appeared: the fifth Hokage herself, Tsunade.

"Oh boy. If Lady Tsunade came then they must have done something." Kurenai said.

"We didn't mean it!" Kalaile and Taroko were heard yelling as they were being carried by Tsunade back to the Hokage's Tower. Shikutaru played it safe as he just gave up and walked beside Anko.

"You two." Tsunade pointed at Kurenai and Asuma. "Come with me. Asuma make sure the Nara kid doesn't run off. Anko get Ino and Shika...nah never mind. I don't think Shikamaru will care, just get Ino."

---Hokage Tower---

As they all walked in they saw the three's earlier masterpiece. They had painted all over the Hokage's Office and shuffled her papers and books everywhere.

"You three were actually able to do this in the little time that we were gone?" Asuma asked as Tsunade literally dropped Taroko and Kalaile on the ground.

"Told you we would get in trouble." Shikutaru muttered. "You troublesome woman."

"TAROKO!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs as she slammed open the door.

Taroko gulped and whimpered. "Oh no."

"So which one of you three was the creator of this whole mess?" Tsunade asked.

Taroko and Shikutaru stood a step away from Kalaile.

"Traitors." She muttered. Asuma sighed as Kurenai covered her face with her hand and started to snickered.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" She innocently asked.

"It's just that, you're laughing at one of Kalaile pranks. Usually you're yelling at her by now." Asuma said as he continued to stared at her like she went nuts.

"It's just that. Usually she does something more dangerous than this, so I really don't care." Kurenai said nonchalantly.

"I miss the days when Kalaile was a little innocent five year old." Anko muttered. "She was easier to track down and watch then."


	6. The Birth 1

"So, she kicked you out again?" Our favorite Copy Cat, Perverted Ninja asked his bruised friend.

"Don't start with me Kakashi." Asuma stated as he rubbed his lower jaw and grimaced. He had forgotten how hard Kurenai could punch and with the violent fit of rage she was in, it seemed to have given her super strength. Along with a bruised lower jaw, he could have sworn she had broken his hand as he still had deep marks from her nails.

The door suddenly flew open as Anko came running out with a glass and tissue box following her. Kakashi was smart; he stayed out if there the whole time so far, staying clear of the war zone.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Was heard behind the closing door from the red-eyed woman seething with anger fueled by her excruciating pain. Asuma's face paled as he rubbed the back of his head and winced, that bucket full of ice hurt like hell. He was worried though, was she supposed to be in this much pain? Was she going to die or something from it?

"Damn, she's got a set of lungs." Anko muttered as she rubbed her shoulder.

_"I'm going to **kill you** after this Asuma!" _He remembered her threat quite vividly along with a demonic look that made even Orochimaru look like a pansy. She sounded like she meant it as she tried to inflict as much pain as she could on him between her screams of pain. In the beginning she somewhat kept her head together but that was when she was in her good mood, which involved her yelling only at Asuma and blaming everything on him. Now she was verbally and, if she could reach, physically abusing everyone in sight.

"She's still extremely pissed off, mostly at you." Anko said to Asuma.

Kakashi got up and patted his back. "Well I'd hate to be you when you go in there after the baby's born. She'll be thinking straight enough to reach in the closet shuriken pouch and use you for target practice." They heard an ear piercing, blood-curdling scream followed by. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"She tried that with me. That's why I came running out. Tsunade's been trying to restrain her. She's gonna have a nice black eye later." Anko nonchalantly stated with a snickered.

"Wait who's got a black eye?" Asuma asked fearing his wife had driven Tsunade to her last thread of humanity.

"Tsunade, Kurenai got her when she wasn't paying attention. Shizune got one right in the gut too. She got em pretty good." The sadistic kunoichi sounded proud of her friend's labor induced rampage.

"Jeez..." Asuma sighed. Very few people knew of Kurenai's terrible temper as she was usually very good at controlling it. She also had a beautiful vocabulary that could make even Ibiki cower. They once again heard her yell in pain followed with her spewing violent threats.

He remembered at the beginning of the pregnancy how it was easy: the morning sickness, mood swings, and the occasional craving but this...he wasn't expecting this. She was acting like an animal in there.

"FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD IN THIS WORLD! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" They heard her desperately cry. She went from being exacerbated to being in despair.

"Maybe I should go in there and see if I can calm her down somehow." Asuma suggested as he turned towards the torture chamber, I mean hospital room. He opened the door to be greeted with.

"ASUMA SARUTOBI! YOU LITTLE JACKASS!" Kurenai screamed through the pain. Great, now she was pissed again.

It was a surprise to Asuma that he was being called '_little_' by his wife who was nearly a foot shorter than him. He had the urge to laugh as if it was a joke but if he laughed now, Kurenai would surely kill him.

He quickly retreated and closed the door to face his two friends.

"Great now, because she saw you, she's going to throw another tantrum." Anko muttered as she sat next to Kakashi.

"Oi, when is it going to be over?" Kakashi asked. They had been there so far for little over eight hours.

Asuma sat next to Anko. "I just feel like I should be in there with her."

"Even though she'll literately claw your head off?" She asked.

"You know she might actual kill you if you go in." Kakashi stated as another threat was heard, this time aimed at all of the Hokages for some reason. "She's lost her mind."

"That's because she's been in extreme pain for oh I don't know...EIGHT HOURS!" Asuma said irritated.

Even though the couple never liked to think of it, they knew that labor included pain to an unimaginable degree. How she was pulling through it he had no idea. He was actually quite amazed that women could do this, especially her. 'She's not the most physically strong woman I know though.' And that was a fact. Tsunade expressed concern about Kurenai going through the whole entire process of giving birth, though they never told her that. They didn't want to break her spirit. But the danger of Kurenai potentially dying was still lingering as the longer the labor continued, the more likely Kurenai wouldn't make it.

"Look how about we go outside and get some air. You're going stir-crazy." Kakashi suggested.

Asuma was about to protest until Anko grabbed his arm and forcibly dragged him outside.

In the room a feeling of animosity was in the air, particularly radiating from our miserable Genjutsu Master.

"Can't you do something?" Kurenai asked as she cringed in pain. "Use some kind of jutsu or something, anything!"

Tsunade looked at the kunoichi with a sympathetic look, along with a darkening ring forming around her eye. "This can last up to forty-eight hours so, for all we know, you can be here for another twelve hours."

She growled in anger. "I can't last twelve more hours. Smoke the kid out if you have to. I just want it over." Kurenai was over the moon when she found out she was pregnant, now she was questioning why she wanted a baby in the first place. "Ow..." At least she calmed herself down a bit, mostly because Asuma was no where in sight and what ever type of pain medication Tsunade gave her was slowly taking effect.

"Look Kurenai, we're going to step out for a while. Just try to stay calm like you are right now and maybe get some sleep." Tsunade said to her only to be responded with a groan. Tsunade looked over to Shizune as they walked out of the room.

Kurenai frowned and bit her lip trying to suppress a scream but it came out as a small cry. She wiped of cheek, surprising her as it was wet with tears. Kurenai rarely cried and she didn't want to cry here and look even more vulnerable. "This is all _your_ fault." She murmured. The person she was referring to was the baby. The baby seemed to respond as the pain increased for a second. "Great you're talking back and you're not even born yet." Kurenai just had to laugh, she couldn't help it. "Look at me, I'm talking to someone not even born. I'm pathetic."

"Dammit I scared everyone out of here." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "This is torture."

* * *

A/N: I was thinking of doing this for a while and after a request was made I decided to make this chapter. But school delayed me from finishing it so sorry it is coming very late.


	7. Author Note

NOTE: I am NOT discontinuing the fic! So no need to worry. X3

I just wanted to post this before the next (potentially last) chapter.

I have a list of other things I wanted to include as mini one-shots. I might do a few more because I just love writing this little ficlettes of the three because of Kishi-senpai killing off Asuma. That baka!

* * *

1. Chaos ensues when Kurenai obsesses over all of the possibilities of what might happen to Kalaile if people like Gai, Tsunade, or Jiraiya were to babysit her. What type of influences would they have on her?

2. Kiba is forced to babysit at the last minute and when Kalaile loses her first tooth, Kiba decides to have some fun as Kalaile is confused on why she lost a tooth.

3. Kalaile asks her parents the dreaded question. 'Where do babies come from?' The two try to make up a story that involves a stork, shogi, and special jutsus. (Thinking about doing this one.)

4. When Kiba and Ino babysit they turn it into a war. As members of Team 8 and 10 are 'battling' it out to see who's Kalaile's favorite. (Another I was thinking of doing.)

5. When Kurenai's sick, Asuma has to take care of Kalaile all by himself. He quickly finds out what Kurenai goes through everyday.

6. Kalaile and Kurenai go to Shikamaru's to see Asuma. After seeing both of her parents lose to Shikamaru in a game of shogi, Kalaile challenges him. (Might do this one too.)

7. Before Asuma and Kurenai became our favorite couple, they were just two genin on a team together. How did these two interact together as children?

**If you have any ideas, be my guest. Also if you want me to do any of these just say the word.**

* * *

Well it was fun making this fic I gotta say. Just encase the next chapter really is the end I just got to say, it was good times like 'Pervert Kitty'. (lol)


	8. The Birth 2

"She's still not awake?" Kakashi asked Asuma, who was sitting next to Kurenai's bedside, as he and Anko walked in.

Asuma solemnly shook his head without taking his eyes off his wife. He held her left hand with his own. "Tsunade doesn't know when or if she will."

"What's exactly wrong with her anyway?" Anko asked. "Not to sound insensitive but she looks fine, except for her face being completely flushed and all."

Asuma sighed. "Tsunade said that the strain she endured was too much for her body to handle and her fever hasn't gone down since she had Kalaile. That was ten days ago and she's still unconscious."

Kakashi out a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's _one _of the most stubborn kunoichi I know." Anko gestured with her head towards the door as Kakashi nodded. The most stubborn kunoichi he knew was the lovely sadist walking next to him.

Knowing the two were gone Asuma stroked her cheek with his right hand as his left thumb caressed over the silver band on her ring finger. He noticed how her face felt hot to the touch yet her hands were cold.

"Please just wake up Kurenai." He begged her as tears dropped down onto her hand. "If not for me do it for Kalaile. There are things that I can't do as a father for our daughter that you can. She needs her mother and I need you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

-Three Hours Later-

Kurenai blinked twice as she tried to clear her line of vision. As she did this, she noticed that her head was killing her. She also noticed that the light irritated her eyes. As she moved her arm to block the light, a shooting pain coursed through her body. Even with the pain her body refused to move, it felt like moving a ton of bricks. She let out a small groan that sounded more like a cry. Her vision once again blurred.

"Wha...th...ell?" Was all she could manage to slur out in a very hoarse voice. 'Oh man my head's killing me, well more like my body. Where am I anyway? I can't even think straight.' She noticed a weight on the left side of the bed as well as a stifled, yawning snort. She looked down to see Asuma sleeping, using his arms as a pillow. She felt a twinge of anger as she closed her eyes with a sigh. 'Why do I have a feeling you did this to me?' She once again looked down at him but this time with an apologetic look. 'I probably worried the hell out of you. Ok gotta think here Kurenai. Ow my head! No, no, no don't pay attention to your head.'

She winced as she shut her eyes together tight. 'Ok I'm sitting well laying in a bed with Asuma next to me, that is not something to complain about though. I am feeling sorta tired. Stay on track Kurenai. Ok bed means hospital and that...' Her eyes widen with realization. 'Oh shit...' Now her body worked with her as she was able to somewhat lift herself up on her elbows. 'Ok at least the pain's more bearable than before.'

She cleared her throat. "Asuma." Her voice still came out whispering rasp. "Wake up." She leaned on her right side as she swat him on the head with her left hand. Kurenai frowned as she lightly balled her hand into a fist and punched his shoulder with the little force she could.

Asuma shot straight up as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he yawned. "Glad to see you woke up." Asuma's eyes widen as he looked over to see Kurenai barely keeping herself up on her elbows. He opened his mouth but no words came out. "Hopefully you weren't expecting someone else. Asuma, what's wrong?" She felt the wind knocked out of her as he squeezed her in a bear hug. "I take it I did worry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like hell you did. I guess people were right when they said whenever Tsunade wins a bet bad things happen." He said to her.

"She only betted that the baby was going to be a girl because I thought the baby was going to be a girl." Kurenai commented as she laid down. "How long was I out for anyway?"

"Ten days. Tsunade got pretty pissed at me because I wouldn't leave. She said it wasn't mentally and physically healthy for me to worry 24/7."

"She's right, you should have went home Asuma. You worry about me too much though I'm not one to talk when it comes to you."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Why was I out of it for that long anyway and where's Kalaile? Is she ok?" Kurenai asked as she started getting up.

"Calm down she's fine." Asuma reassured her as he gently pushed her down. "Take it easy ok. You had a fever going on and it hasn't let up yet."

"I'm guessing I can't see her."

"Tsunade said when you wake up, it might be awhile until you get to see her because we don't want you getting her sick or something." Kurenai pouted. "You know you look cute when you pout like that." He tried to take her mind off their daughter.

"Not working Asuma."

"Its not like we're doing this on purpose."

"You at least saw her and I didn't. Its not fair! I was the one who went through _twenty-two **hours**_ of excruciating labor that was your fault in the first place!" Now she was going to play the guilt trip on him.

'Great she has some leftover rage hormones in her...terrific.' Asuma thought as he unconsciously rolled his eyes.

"Don't you **dare** roll your eyes at me Sarutobi!"

"I swear it wasn't at you. You know I love you right?"

"Whatever." She muttered as she looked away.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"More at Tsunade than anyone else but you're here, she's not."

"So you're going to take it out on your lovable husband?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged. "For now until someone else shows up."

"If you promise not to take it out on me I'll tell you what she looks like." Asuma baited her. He had gotten very good at bribing people due to him doing this to his team every day. He hoped it would work on her.

"Its not the same as seeing her." Asuma sighed, she was acting impossible. "I didn't say no."

"She's cute."

"All babies are cute Asuma. Just tell me if she was cursed with your looks, no offense."

"None taken."

"Just a girl with your looks well...you get the picture. I just hope she didn't get my red eyes. I was made fun of everyday in the academy and I don't want her to be."

"Well do you want the good news or bad news first."

"I guess the bad first."

"Well she does have your very cute, might I add, eyes. The good news is she didn't seem to get any of my gruff features."

"I guess we'll have to teach her how to kick ass when she's older."

"You worry too much Kurenai. You were cute as a kid."

"Asuma, even you teased me when we were in the academy and then genin. Actually you were the worse out of everyone and the one that started it all."

"That's because I liked you."

"Funny way you showed it." Kurenai countered.

"Well you were the one who told me to drop dead and fall over a cliff."

"No I told you that I was going to **beat you** until you were dead and then **throw** you over a cliff."

"Well that's why you were known as a violent child with a horrible temper while we were in the academy."

"Well I had to kick somebody's ass."

"Yeah mine."

Kurenai giggled. "I-Its not my fault you were beat up by a girl and I sucked just as bad at Taijutsu back then as I do now."

"I was taught not to hit girls."

"Oh who are you kidding? You gave me a black eye and busted my lip open the fifth time we fought."

"That's because you almost broke my arm." Asuma defended himself.

"You should have just sucked it up."

"I was eight..."

"Well that's not going to be an excuse for Kalaile when she's older." Kurenai said to him.

"No because if anyone bothers her, I'll personally take care of it."

Kurenai gave him a skeptical look. "You'll go and beat up a bunch of little kids?"

"No I'll send you over there to use your Genjutsu." He joked as she started to laugh. At least he was able to get her in a much better mood than before. Though he knew she was nowhere near out of the woods yet. She may have looked fine on the outside but it could be a different story for the inside.

* * *

**_There is still going to be another Chapter about the birth. I'll just say now that it'll have on Kurenai yelling at, and perhaps attempting to murder, Anko._**

I did some research on fevers and side effects of childbirth, especially the potentially fatal infection **Puerperal Fever**, also known as **childbed fever**. Which can be contracted by the mother during or shortly after childbirth. I took the idea of this disease and some characteristics of a prolonged high fever. Which are **Fatigue**, **Somnolence**, and **Hyperalgesia**.

**Somnolence**- is a state of near-sleep, a strong desire for sleep, or sleeping for unusually long periods _(her 10 day coma)_ normally caused by extreme fatigue and/or high fever. The human body can become sleepy in response to infection. Such somnolence is one of several sickness behaviors or reactions to infection that evolved to promote recovery by conserving energy while the body fights an infection using fever and other means.

**Fatigue**- is a state of awareness describing a range of afflictions, usually associated with physical and/or mental weakness. Physical fatigue is the inability to continue functioning at the level of one's normal abilities. Mental fatigue, on the other hand, rather manifests into **Somnolence**. _(see above)_ Central muscle weakness, which is caused by physical fatigue, is an overall exhaustion of the whole body, examples would be childbirth or extreme physical exertion such as sports or overexercising.

**Hyperalgesia**- is an increased sensitivity to pain. Temporary increased sensitivity to pain also occurs as part of sickness behavior, the evolved response to an infection. _(The thing is about this one is that there are different types of it, which can be caused by damaged nerves or muscle tissues. The one she experienced was the one caused by her body fighting an infection. This explains the shooting pains she experienced throughout her body.)_

Man I never even researched like this for any of my school projects before, this proves I'm a huge fic-nerd and Narutard. lol


	9. Anko and a Baby

Who else squealed in their seats when they saw Chapter 515, when they showed Asuma revived? My prediction is an emotional battle between Asuma and Team10/Kurenai (if enough time has past). Though it will probably be Asuma vs. Shikamaru, with the result hopefully being Asuma remaining alive. Please Kishi-senpai this is the only thing we AsuKure fans ask for: that Asuma and Kurenai still have a little chance at having a happily ever after ending. I wonder why Kabuto didn't revive Jiraiya, is he perhaps alive somehow? Anyways...on with the fanfic!

* * *

-~-Two Days Later-~-

It was a question that no one could answer. How Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi became friends was unknown and would likely remain so. If a complete stranger were to have five minutes alone with the two at separate times, they would have guessed that the two loathed each other. This was not the case however as the two acted like a pair of sisters. Well sisters that occasionally bickered and would regularly sling witty banter at each other.

"You look like shit." Anko said to her friend.

Though the two women really were more alike than most gave them credit for in the first place. The fact that Kurenai even thought of making and did make Anko her daughter's godmother, worried many villagers of the Jounin's mental health.

"Charming as always, Anko." She replied. Kurenai had finally convinced Asuma to go home and had to endure a visit from both of their teams at the same time. It was a complete disaster to say the least. "If you're here to piss me off, you're too late." The sadistic Kunoichi was lucky that the Genjutsu Master was confined to her bed. Well she still wasn't able to getup anyway so it didn't really make a bit of difference.

Anko snickered as she slapped her, hard, on the back. Kurenai darkly scowled at her.

She nervously smiled. When angered Kurenai could definitely be scary, even to Anko. "What's got you in a pissy mood, besides not seeing Kalaile?"

"I had to deal with Kiba, Choji, and Ino arguing." She said with a sigh. "And here I thought my headache finally went away until our teams came to visit."

"That sucks, you had to deal with them yelling and a dog barking." Anko said as she leaned back in the chair next to Kurenai's bed.

"Tell me about it." She mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "And to top it off Tsunade's all, "You need to rest more Kurenai. Blah blah blah, can't see Kalaile yet, blah blah blah."

"Getting on your nerves?"

"You know it. I can't even stretch without her or Asuma breathing down my neck, constantly telling me to take it easy."

"Now how many times have I heard you complain, since you became pregnant, about Asuma and Tsunade being up your ass?" Anko asked her.

"The same number of times I had to babysit you so that you wouldn't do anything that would lead you to spend a night in jail." Kurenai countered.

"You were a willing volunteer."

"The only reason I went was to help Shizune protect some poor idiot from being murdered by you when you're drunk."

Anko blushed as she turned away. "Ass..." Kurenai leaned back as she smirked in triumph. Anytime they teased each other, Kurenai always somehow had the last laugh.

-~-Three Days Later-~-

The fact that Kurenai was able to persuade Tsunade in sending Asuma on a mission, gave her some relief. Though her temperament did a complete 180 once she was able to finally see Kalaile.

"Anko you're going to scare her." Kurenai chided her friend as she held Kalaile closer to her and slightly moved away from Anko.

"I'm not going to scare her."

"Please." Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Sticking your hand in her face will scare her."

"You're going to end up suffocating her if you hold her any tighter against you."

"Oh well then, why don't you hold her?" She slyly said.

"I'll drop her the second you give her to me." Kurenai raised her eyebrows, giving her an unamused look. "Inadvertently, might I add."

"No you won't, I'll show you."

"No way." Anko was now holding the chair up as if the two week old was a vicious lion.

"You don't like her do you?"

Anko warily lowered the chair to the floor. "I love my little goddaughter, I just don't...well...um. Me and babies just don't get along normally."

"Really, why? You afraid of them?"

"No they always cry when I touch them."

"She won't cry or anything believe me. You could blowup the building next door and she won't make a noise."

"It's not just that. They also smell, drool, and well that's all they can do. Be smelly and drooling little creatures."

"You know that my daughter is a human and not a creature?" Kurenai asked her.

"I know that but babies just don't seem human. I mean look at her-"

"Anko I suggest you don't finish your sentence. Unless you want to live and not become trapped in the worst Genjutsu of your life." Now that she was no longer pregnant, Kurenai was able to use all of her Genjutsus again, unfortunate for Anko.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. She's cute but just so..._squishy_." Anko stated as she gently poked the infant.

"Don't poke her Anko!" Kurenai quickly swatted the younger woman's hand away. "This is how this started in the first place."

"It won't bother her. You said so yourself. She won't cry or anything."

"Poking her in the face will bother her so don't argue with me. I think I'd know more about babies than you." Kurenai was quickly getting in another one of her pissy moods.

Right now Anko was really fascinated with the fact that the _spawn_ hadn't woken up, especially with the noise the two were making.

"Anko are you paying attention?" Kurenai asked her, very annoyed.

Anko ignored her and continued to stare at the sleeping infant. "You were right, that kid isn't waking up for anything."

* * *

Me and gwenstacey had a short conversation that new mothers have a bit of an attitude to them, which I believe. But she then said that she thinks that a kunoichi would have one even more. Which I agree with completely just think of it, a woman used to fighting everyday all hormonal and emotional. Now just think of it as a woman that can send you to your worst nightmare...scary isn't it?


	10. The Dreaded Question

A/N: I just want to make a note that the One Little Word series is only loosely based on my Next Generation series. Dates and other events were changed for this to be closer to the canon than my other fics are. As portrayed in the NG series, Kalaile and her generation were born during the time skip not after it. In the OLW series, she is born after the time skip occurred. Just wanted to clear that up, encase anyone noticed.

* * *

"Daddy?" The six year old innocently asked.

"Yes Kalaile?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Asuma's face paled as he desperately tried to think of an excuse. "Um…well…uh…ask Mommy." He told her as she ran off to find Kurenai.

"Mommy?"

"What is it honey?" Kurenai asked as she knelt in front of her.

"Where do babies come from?" Kalaile asked.

Kurenai's eyes widen as her face paled. She had been dreading the thought of this moment. "Babies…well…they…ask Daddy."

"But Daddy told me to ask you." Kurenai sighed as she took her daughter's hand and brought her to Asuma.

"Stay here." Kurenai gently told her as she walked over to Asuma. "What are we going to do? I don't think we're going to be able to stall. You know how curious she is. If we were to tell her that babies come from their mothers, than she'll ask how they got there. And there is no way I'm explaining **that** to her."

"Then we should just make up a story. She won't know that we're lying. We got to get this over with Kurenai."

"You're right." Kurenai said as she turned to look at their daughter. "Come over here Kalaile." Asuma sat her on the couch as the two stood in front of her. "Ok, well you see, there's a special jutsu." Kurenai started.

"Oh, like a Summoning Jutsu?" She asked.

"Exactly, it's a Summoning Jutsu." Asuma said.

"So what do they summon?"

"Um…uh?" Asuma was at a dead-end, he had hoped that would have been enough for her.

"A stork." Kurenai jumped in.

"Oh…" Kalaile had a confused look. "Why wouldn't they just summon the baby?"

The two were about to killed themselves. How could they have not thought of that?

"Because you have to…beat the stork…in a game of...shogi." Asuma quickly thought up. He felt rather proud of himself for thinking up that quick idea.

"Is the stork as good as Shikamaru?"

"Even better than Shikamaru." Asuma stated.

"Then how did you get me?" Kalaile asked.

"What?" Kurenai asked confused.

"Shikamaru always beats you guys and if the stork is better him. Then how did you beat him to get me? Did you have Shikamaru play him?"

"No honey." Kurenai said to her as she chuckled.

"Did you cheat?"

"No...no we uh were able to play him together. Right Asuma?"

"Exactly Kurenai."

"Oh ok." They knew that tone, she was unsatisfied with the answer. Kalaile was very smart for her age. They knew that she knew that they were lying.

"Look we'll tell you when you're older, ok?" Kurenai asked her.

Kalaile nodded. "I just have one more question because I heard Aunty Anko say something when I asked her."

The two froze in shock. Their daughter had asked _her_ where babies came from. They could only imagine what vivid explanation the sadistic, snake-wielding psycho could have told her.

Asuma gulped. "What did she say?"

"Well she made up a dumb story but I just want to know one thing." They were relieved to hear that Anko used her brain, for once, and told the young child something suitable for her age.

"Yes?" The two asked.

"What is sex?" Apparently Anko hadn't told her anything suitable for her age after all.

"_**ANKO**_!" It was sworn that the citizens of the Sand Village could here Kurenai's high-pitched scream.


	11. The Proposal

A/N: Well Kurenai finally had her kid in the recent Chapter 533, no name or gender but it looks like a boy though Sasuke did look like a girl when he was a baby. Well Kishimoto is a known sexist so I wasn't really confident that the kid would have been a girl even though he said he thought of making the kid a girl back in '09.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to get married to him and deal with him for the rest of your life Kurenai? " Anko asked her as they were at Anko's favorite dango shop.

"Anko you sound like you're interrogating me."

"Come on Kurenai, you asked me to help you and that's what I'm doing."

Kurenai sighed in defeat. "I don't even know why I'm asking you for help. You have no experience with proposals."

"True but I'm the craftiest and devious person you know." Anko said as she gave her a sly smile. "Plus it's because of me and Kakashi that you two got together."

"You two were only a small reason why we got together. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Do you have to ask?"

* * *

"You've been smoking up a storm Asuma." Kakashi said to his friend.

Asuma put out his cigarette as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm just nervous. I have no idea how to do this."

"Well you can get up early and prepare her breakfast in bed, cook her favorite food, kiss her awake, and then propose to her. Or you could scatter rose petals all over her bed and put the gift wrapped ring in the center. Tell her that you bought her a gift to show how much you love her. When she opens it tell her that you want to spend the rest of your life with her. The cliche one is blindfolding her and taking her to the place where you two first met and then proposing. "

"That was just awkward. Where did you come with those wait I don't want to know." Asuma said as he lit up another cigarette. "I might just leave the ring on her pillow along with a note and go take a shower or something."

"I don't think Kurenai would like that one. She seems more like the more romantically inclined out of the two of you." Kakashi stated.

"Yeah I know." He took a drag of his cigarette and sighed. "This is troublesome."

* * *

"I don't want to be a shameless romantic with this; he would expect that. I could just leave the ring on his pillow and go do something."

"Or you could ask him after giving him a night of mind blowing se-"

"Anko!"

"I was only joking Kurenai."

"This is becoming so troublesome."

"You hang around Asuma's team too much, you know that?"

"Focus here. I need a way to propose to him so that he'll always remember it."

* * *

"I don't want it to be sappy or anything just a nice proposal that she'll always remember. I just want her to love it."

"Believe me she'll love any way you propose to her if she really loves you. Which she does so you don't have to worry about that." Kakashi said to encourage him. "I don't know why you're so nervous."

* * *

"Why are you so nervous about this? He loves you so he'll accept."

"But what if he doesn't Anko? I can't bear the thought of him saying no."

"He's not going to say no."

* * *

"Because I just don't know what I would do if she says no." Asuma answered his friend.

"I doubt she'll say no. You two are like um what's a good analogy?" Kakashi pondered. "Like um ah yes that's good, like Naruto and ramen."

"Great compare us to Naruto and his horrible diet. You really know how to set the mood Kakashi. I can just tell Kurenai that. Yeah she'll _love_ that." He sarcastically said.

"Well if you don't want my help, I can loan you one of my books instead."

"Absolutely not! If Kurenai caught me with that stuff, she'd kill me on the spot."

"Then you wouldn't have to worry about proposing will you?"

* * *

"Well you could go on a mission."

"What if one of us gets mortally wounded?" Kurenai asked her.

"Then you don't have to propose anymore right?"

"That's not helping."

* * *

"The only thing..." Asuma started.

* * *

"The one thing..." Kurenai started as she blushed.

* * *

"...is that I just want it to be the most memorable event of his/her life." They before stated.

"Well coming up with ideas is, so far, pretty memorable." Anko and Kakashi muttered.

* * *

"I can only imagine how you'll, if you ever have to, tell him you're pregnant." Anko said to her best friend with a snickered.

Kurenai's face lit up as she looked away. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

* * *

"Just man up, go up to her, ask her, and be done with it. Then you both can live happily ever after the end."

"Easier said than done."

* * *

"Just do it already!" Their two friends yelled.

The couple sighed in unison. "This is not going to go well."

~-~Later That Day~-~

Kurenai gulped as she leaned against the wall surrounding the Academy. She bit down on her lip as she thought. 'Maybe he isn't going to show up. Maybe I did something to scare him off.'

"You shouldn't chew your lip like that." She heard _him_ say.

"A-A-Asuma you c-came." She stuttered as she saw him take out his carton of cigarettes. "You should stop smoking. It's not good for you. I don't need you to die from lung cancer."

"I'll die as a shinobi before these things get to me." He replied as he jingled the box in his hand. "You're not one to talk. You going to bite open your lip again if you keep that up."

"I wanted to talk about something." Kurenai warily said as she refused to make eye contact with him.

"I do too." He replied. 'She's breaking up with me.'

'Oh no he's going to break up with me. I waited too long to ask him.' Kurenai started to panic a bit. "Um well you go first."

"You can go."

The two stood there for a good two minutes until they both exclaimed. "Will you marry me?"

They both looked at each other dumbfounded until they both started to breakdown laughing.

"I thought...I mean...you were...I'm so stupid." Kurenai sighed.

"I take your answer's yes?"

Kurenai smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you think?"

"I think this isn't going to stay rated G for much longer." He answered as he kissed her.


	12. Pranks

A/N: Yes, yes I'm back. It's been I don't know how long. Blame this stupid writer's block that is still affecting me.

* * *

"Ass." A raggedy looking boy said.

"Jerk off." Replied the girl.

"Asuma, Kurenai stop it!" Their sensei yelled. She was beyond pissed off and fed up with the two arguing twelve year olds. "I swear you two are horrible."

The boy rolled his eyes. He hated the fact that his team was full of girls, both of his teammates and sensei. To make it even worse, his sensei was one of his father's former students. The one he dubbed the scary, hot chick.

"Sorry sensei." The two mumbled as they shot brief glares at each others.

The one thing Kurenai hated about her team was having Asuma on it. The two couldn't stand each other since they met in the Academy. She'd rather have the stuck up jerk Kakashi on her team, though in her perceptive she was relieved that she had a female sensei and her friend Shizune was on her team. She wouldn't have been able to bear it if she was stuck on a team with a male teacher, some idiot from their class, and Asuma. That would have been just pure torture.

"I hate you." Kurenai said to him.

"Well I hate you even more." He replied.

"Hey come on don't fight. Can't you guys just be friends?" Shizune asked them.

"Like that'll ever happen." Tsunade muttered as the two looked away from each other.

"You know I think the reason you two don't get all is because you guys are so much alike." Shizune opined.

"Like her/him?" The two exclaimed while giving each other dirty looks.

"Like I would **ever** want to be like you!"

"Oh shut it Sarutobi, you're just jealous that I got the top grades. You know how they make the teams, best student with the worst student. Unfortunately _I_ was stuck with _you_." Kurenai stated.

"More like I was stuck with you. You conceited brat."

"Me a brat? Who's the one pulling, if they get in trouble, I'm the Hokage's son card?" She rhetorically asked him. "And I am not conceited."

"Please you radiant arrogance. Even that Hatake squirt is nothing compared to you in that area."

"You...you...argh!" Kurenai growled in frustration as she had no comeback this time.

Neither of them could ever remember how these stupid arguments even started. They could go on for hours until, eventually, one of them ran out of insults. Both of them pretended to get angry from these arguments but they enjoyed them. It was a form of bonding for them in a way.

One time Shizune made the mistake of stating they were like an old married couple. If it hadn't been for Tsunade, she might have never been able to function normally again. Kurenai was extremely violent. She had developed a liking for beating up people. During her time at the Academy she was normally picked on so she learned how to fight rather dirty. That, much to his displeasure, was practiced frequently on Asuma. The worst out of all her tormentors.

The two reluctantly went through the three hour training session without anymore arguments occurring though they would exchange death glares and 'accidentally' trip one another if one got just into a foot's range. After training was over the argument started again. Tsunade and Shizune wanted no part in this so they quickly left the two.

The 'I-Hate-You-More' debate went on for some time though after a while they fell silent. As they couldn't remember who started it; they couldn't remember who ended it either. Asuma laid back, watching the clouds and fully ignoring her, as he was nodding off to sleep. Kurenai watched him for a minute. She grew bored of this quickly however and began to look for something to do.

She pulled a fistful of grass and dirt from the ground and looked at it for a moment, in the palm of her hand, then back to Asuma's relaxed figure. She smirked as an idea popped into her mind.

She dropped a clump of dirt and grass in his face. "Hey lazy, wake up!" This of course did nothing to stir the boy, so she nudged him in the ribs rather hard.

He shot straight up. "OW! What..." The moment the words were out of his mouth he swallowed the strands of grass and dirt and began to cough. "You...stupid...bitch!" He spat out the grass and dirt while shooting Kurenai a glare.

Kurenai on the other hand was wiping tears from her eyes. It had been ages since she'd laughed like that. Though she might not look like it, Anko had been a terrible influence on her since she met her. The two had constantly played pranks on each other, most of which involved Gai.

"Oh you think that's so funny do you? Let me show you what hilarious is." Ripping a handful of grass and dirt he dived forward. He attempted to shove the grass down Kurenai's throat but instead she bit his hand, hard. Though he managed to get dirt and grass all over her face. "That was unnecessary! Next time I'll go for your nose with my fist."

She countered with a glare. "And I'll rip your damn arm off. So try me Sarutobi." She rubbed the dirt and grass off her face, grinning, as she challenged him.

"I'm not going to forget about this..." Asuma warned her.

~-~Eighteen Years Later~-~

"Asuma get up already." Kurenai whined as he laid under a tree.

"Or you'll rip my arm off?" He jokingly asked.

She gave him a confused look. "Eh?"

"Remember? That was your favorite threat with me."

"Oh right when we were kids. I would always threaten to rip your arms off or kill you." Kurenai chuckled. "I was so violent back then. Anko had a definite negative effect on me."

"Yeah..." Asuma played with the grass and dirt until a thought popped into his mind. "I remembered something."

Kurenai turned towards him. "What?"

"This," He smacked dirt and grass onto her face.

She sat there stunned for about thirty seconds until she glared at him. She began to wipe the dirt and grass off her. "Are you insane?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" She haughtily asked.

"The day you dropped the dirt and grass all over me and I began to choke on it. I then tried to get you back but you bit my hand. I warned you I wouldn't forget about it."

Her eyes widened. "You actually remembered that? I can't believe you actually remembered that." She then looked down at the ground and looked back up at Asuma with a smirk. "Two can play it that way." She shoved dirt and grass into his face.

Asuma spat out grass as he pulled her into his lap. "How did you manage to get me in the mouth again?"

She rested her forehead on his. "You're just dumb enough to keep your mouth open."

"I'll go for the nose next time." He jokingly countered.

"And I'll rip your arms off so bring it Sarutobi." She facetiously warned. "Though now I have a new threat I can use on you."

"Which would be?"

"If I denied you this for a month you'd go crazy." She kissed his lips as she stood up and began to saunter away.

"You're kidding right? Kurenai!" He got up and ran after her. "You were joking right?"

She turned around with a mischievous twinkle in her crimson eyes. "You'll find out tonight I suppose."

* * *

A/N: I decided to breech a bit of a more intimate topic at the end there. I've always envisioned Kurenai with a sick and wicked sense of humor. I think you can also see where Kalaile gets her prankster and mischievous side from...

Yes Tsunade is their sensei in this series as I did the math. Kurenai, Asuma, and Shizune were all the same age when they graduated. Plus Tsunade would be more likely to take Shizune as an apprentice if she had spent a lot of time around her before leaving, I believe she wouldn't just take Shizune with her just for being Dan's niece. So being her team's sensei made sense. Hopefully I was able to explain that correctly.


	13. The Return

Asuma stared up at the stars and sighed. He walked down the sidewalk as he frowned and put his hands inside his pockets for warmth. He kicked at rocks lying around the ground out of pure boredom as he walked. Asuma didn't know where he was going. All he wanted was to clear his mind.

His feet eventually led him to a park. He sat on a park bench and relaxed. He stared up at the night sky, wondering, how long it's been since he's seen _her_.

"She's probably happier without me. I thought I could forget about you..." He mumbled to himself as he lit a cigarette.

* * *

Kurenai sat at her desk, inside her apartment, with papers surrounding her. She flipped through several pages and read them over carefully. "I hate these mission reports. I wish I was a genin again."

"Here," Kurenai looked up and saw Anko offering her a cup of coffee. "Thanks." She said, drinking it slowly.

"Are you almost done?" Kurenai nodded. "Okay, well, I should be going. I got a stupid mission early tomorrow morning."

"If you want, you can stay. It's getting late so you can just crash here."

"Thanks," Anko stretched as she yawned. "Oh and...dibs on your bed!" Anko ran into Kurenai's room and locked the door behind her.

Shaking her head at the younger woman's antics, Kurenai simply sighed and drank the remainder of her coffee. She let out a breath and stood, stretching.

"I'll finish tomorrow." She mumbled. She walked over to the desk to turn the desk light off but stopped. She glanced at the picture that was situated there. Picking it up, she stared at it.

The picture was of herself, Shizune, Tsunade, and Asuma. The picture was taken after she and Shizune became chuunin as Asuma became one roughly a year before. They were all smiling and hugging each other. It was the day when Kurenai and Asuma finally stopped their bickering; their relationship had always been different to say the least. It would also be five years later on that exact day that he would leave the village, only a year after he was promoted to jounin.

She slumped on the couch. For the past six years, she tried to forget about him but she never could. It only reminded her more of how much she missed her best friend. She now had Anko, the girl who replaced Asuma on their team after he left, to hang around with but it was never the same. Sure she had been friends with Shizune since they met at the Academy but Shizune left with Tsunade about a year after Asuma left; the two left the day Shizune was promoted to jounin. It seemed like everyone was leaving. She was practically alone most of the time unless Anko came tumbling through her door.

"I really miss you. Why aren't you coming back?" She just had the unfortunate situation of slowly falling in love with her best friend without even realizing it until it was too late. Tears fell onto the picture frame as her vision was blurred by them. She clutched the picture frame against her chest as the tears ran down her face. "Idiot...I'm an idiot for not telling you."

She placed the picture down as she stood up and walked towards the door to leave. She planned to go on a walk to clear her mind.

* * *

Asuma stayed at the park for over an hour. Seemingly doing nothing but moping. Eventually the cold got to him. He stood and walked the way he had came, with his eyes intently looking at the ground. He stopped as he walked onto a bridge. He turned to look at the full moon in silence. He heard a barely audible and depressed sounding sigh, a feminine sigh to be precise.

When he snapped his head around, he saw her in her full beauty. Her messy, untameable black hair was running down past her shoulders. She had always complained that her hair was a mess but he told her every time that she looked perfectly fine.

Her eyes, bright crimson, were like looking inside a ruby. They still had that special sparkle in them. That's what Asuma liked most about her appearance. She hated her eyes but Asuma loved them. They were unique, he never seen eyes like hers before.

Asuma wanted to hug her, to press his body against hers, to smell her hair. He loved her scent. It reminded him of flowers. As he went to make a move he missed a step and tripped.

"Asuma!" She shouted in surprise and ran up to him. "Are you alright?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he nodded and got up off the ground. He looked at her. Finally after six years his eyes met hers again. "Kurenai..." He smiled.

He stepped closer to her and hugged her. Kurenai was a foot smaller than Asuma, so his head rested on top of hers. He could smell her scent. It was just like how he remembered it. He pulled her closer and pressed his body against hers. It felt good. He truly missed her but instead he said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She sourly retorted as she pulled out of the hug. "That's all you can say? You disappeared for six years Asuma. I didn't know if you were alive or if you..." As she turned around to walk away, Asuma stopped her by grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face him. His brown eyes met her red ones.

"I missed you." He said as he pulled her into another hug.

Kurenai smiled warmly, her anger forgotten, as she returned the hug. "I missed you too."

* * *

"I'm glad you're back. Have I told you that?" Kurenai asked him. He ran his hand through her hair. The young woman swallowed as she blushed. They had been sitting on a bench and talked for nearly three hours of what they had been doing the past six years with their lives.

"Yes, you've told me this every minute since I arrived but I don't mind at all." She smiled, he hadn't lost his sense of humor over the years.

There was a small breeze which made her shiver. It wasn't a good choice to wear a sleeveless dress. Asuma saw her shiver a second time and said, "I think you should get inside. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Kurenai smirked. "You're already starting up with worrying about me. You really haven't changed a bit Asuma."

* * *

"I'm sure you're tired after your trip. Anko took my room so you can have the couch if you want." She offered.

"Where are you going to sleep then?"

Kurenai chuckled. "I've gotten used to sleeping on the floor with a blanket and pillow. I've had to sleep on the ground plenty of times so don't worry about it."

"But-"

"No buts Asuma. My place, my rules." She said as she threw a blanket and pillow at him.

"My mom used to sound like that." Asuma mentioned. "You sure you don't want kids? You're bossy enough to be a mother."

"I'm not a big fan of kids." She said as she turned to look away. "Anyway, did you see the Third Hokage yet?"

"No," He darkly muttered. "I'll see the old man when I feel like it."

"Asuma," Kurenai started in a warning tone. "You better see him and let him know you're ok. That's the least you can do. You kept us all in the dark."

"Why would you care anyway? It's not like you'd understand. You never had any parents or a family. So it's none of your business." He snapped.

She was taken back but then shook her head in disappointment. "I cannot believe you still haven't let go of that grudge."

'Great now she's pissed at me.' Asuma sighed. "Look Kurenai I didn't mean to snap at you and bring up the family thing."

"I know you didn't. I should have never mentioned anything about your father because you're right, I don't know what family is after all." Right as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted ever speaking them.

'This is just a great start at talking to your best friend that you haven't seen in six years.' Asuma sarcastically thought. "Kurenai I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She muttered. She couldn't find it in herself to really stay angry at him. "Just promise me you'll go talk to him tomorrow."

Asuma sighed as he nodded. "Even if I really don't want to I will just because you asked me to."

"That's all I wanted for you to say from the very beginning. I may not know what family is but I know what you did to your father was wrong. Even though he probably has some blame in it too, you should have never run away like that for so long." No one could ever lecture him like that except for his mother, when she was alive, and Kurenai. Everyone else he would normally disregard and ignore but he listened to them, even when he didn't want to. Especially like right now.

'Same old nag.' He humorously thought. "Kurenai?"

"Hm?"

"I really missed you."

* * *

**A/N**: This is set after Asuma's return from the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Their approximate age would be 24 in this chapter.


	14. Little Fighter

The shrill cries of children could be heard as one passed by the Training Grounds, at least until they translated themselves into words.

"She's fighting that Hyuuga and her friends! Come on, let's watch that freak get her ass kicked!"

The second thing one would notice was the dust, rising in clouds, coating the kids circling the combatants, some of them shoving at each other in their excitement. The noise was becoming louder as the fight intensified. The kids were shouting at the four fighters. There were four girls, one with distinct messy black hair with dirt cloaking it.

Kalaile could taste the dust coating her mouth. She could also taste the blood running down from her split upper lip. Her fists were cocked back and her head was lowered. It was easy to tell by the eyes that one of the girls was a Hyuuga, the other had dirty blonde hair, and the third had tannish-orange hair.

The Hyuuga faced her, and her two cronies jeered while working their way around behind her. Kalaile's mouth moved but no one could hear her over the shouts of the other kids. The Hyuuga though heard her as she sneered at the younger girl.

The two other girls lunging onto Kalaile and held her in place. Kalaile tried to get out of their hold but they were simply too strong for the eight year old to handle. "Let me go!" She screamed.

The Hyuuga punched Kalaile in the face causing her to flinch in pain as blood started to leak from her bruised nose. Shaking her head to regain focus, she knocked the blonde haired girl off her feet and onto the ground. She spun around and punched the orange haired girl in the stomach, a punch everyone knew would hurt. The girl let go of Kalaile and clutched her gut, staggering back, but she quickly regained her balance.

The blonde girl grunted as she picked herself off of the ground and hit Kalaile in the ribs with her fist. Kalaile tumbled sideways with a gasp. Kalaile grabbed the girl's leg, hauling her down before she could kick her. The Hyuuga grabbed her arm and spun her around as she punched her upped right cheek.

"If you ever say anything like that again, I'll hurt you even worse!" She promised. "Do you hear me? I'm a Hyuuga from the main branch, you pathetic nobody, so you better show me some respect!"

Kalaile glared but didn't say anything else. She looked from the Hyuuga to the girl's two friends and back again. The Hyuuga then backhanded her. "Do you hear me?" She asked again, leaning down, nearly in Kalaile's face.

She looked away, holding a hand to her cheek, and straightened her body, her shoulders back, eying the three girls still circling her. They were mostly quiet now and watching her. "Like hell I will you ass. I don't care if you are from the Hyuuga clan or not, I'll never show you any respect unless you earn it you bi-"

Kalaile found herself quickly on the ground as the Hyuuga sucker-punched her in the face. The Hyuuga and her two friends left along with the group of kids watching the fight.

Kalaile was all alone covered in dust and blood. She grounded her teeth trying not to cry as she hoped no one was watching her; she was ashamed with herself. She was embarrassed by how pummeled she had gotten and how easily she was beaten. She was supposed to be the daughter of two high level Jounin and the granddaughter of the Third Hokage after all. She stumbled as she stood, her shoulders shaking as she was holding back tears.

* * *

Kalaile made her way home. She slowly opened the door and quietly walked in. It seemed that neither Asuma or Kurenai were home which meant she was in the clear for now. She continued to creep towards the bathroom in a rather poor attempt to clean herself up before her parents saw her.

She tiptoed as she walked down the hallway. After a few steps the floor creaked.

"Kalaile," She heard her father call out. "You're home early. You ok?" She froze as she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Hey you didn't answer me. Is everything alright?" This was bad, real bad. She didn't expect anyone to be home.

"I...I...uh...I...um..." She stuttered as she kept her back to him. "Um well I was tired so I'm just going to bed bye!"

She made a break for her room but felt a hand grab the back of her shirt. She was stopped from running away. He released her as she stood there, still with her back facing him.

"Kalaile what did you do this time? Pull another prank on Lady Tsunade?" Asuma asked her. Kalaile shook her head. "Don't tell me you ran out during class again and caused a big scene."

"No." She quietly mumbled.

"If you didn't get in trouble then why were you sneaking in?" Asuma asked her in a rather amused tone.

'I sorta got in a little fight with three other girls." Which was a big exaggeration on her part. It was more of a beat down than a fight.

"What kind of fight?" Asuma asked her. "Kalaile turn around."

"But..."

"Kalaile," Asuma said in a warning tone. "Turn around now." He hated when he had to be strict with her.

Reluctantly she turned around slowly. He saw that her face was covered in dust and blood.

"A _little_ fight? More like you got yourself beat up." Asuma brought her into the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the sink. He then proceeded in cleaning off his daughter's bloody face before Kurenai got home and saw. She would flip out if she saw Kalaile at that very moment though she was still going to flip out later when she saw the bruises. "What were you thinking, fighting three kids at once? They could've badly hurt you! You're nose is still bleeding, tilt your head forward."

"Ow," She whined as her father was applying pressure on her nose to make it stop bleeding. "Dad it was just a fight, I'm fine!"

"Why did you fight them anyway?" Asuma asked as he removed the washrag from her nose. "Did they even deserve it?"

"Stuff and yes." She muttered as she rubbed her bruised right cheek. She then flinched as she poked her right eye as it was also bruised.

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "I'm all ears so start talking."

"My friend's older sister was teasing her again and made her cry. I told her to shut up or else I'd beat her up."

"And you fought her to get her to shut up?" Asuma rhetorically asked.

She gave a nod as she continued. "I know it was wrong of me to pick the fight but she wouldn't shut up. She said that I was disrespecting her since she was from the main branch of the Hyuuga clan and I was a nobody compared to her so I started to insult her."

"You fought a Hyuuga?"

"And her two friends plus they're all a year older than me." She added. "If they weren't there I would have kicked her ass."

"Hey watch the language kid." Her father warned her.

Kalaile frowned. "I would have kicked her _butt_ then." Asuma lifted up Kalaile's left leg and started to dab rubbing alcohol on her knee as it was cut open. "Ow! Do you really have to use that stuff?"

"Your mother normally uses it." Asuma said as put a band-aid on her knee. "Listen don't pick a fight with that Hyuuga girl again or any other Hyuuga for that matter. Alright?"

Kalaile nodded as she sniffled. She then blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Asuma put a hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair. "Hey I'm not mad at you. I just don't want you to get yourself hurt again."

"That's the problem." She choked out as she started to cry. "I'm the daughter of two Jounin and the granddaughter of the Third Hokage and I can't even fight. I'm such an embarrassment."

Asuma frowned as he pulled her into a hug. "You're not an embarrassment and you never will be. You're mother and I will never be ashamed of you whether or not you can beat up people or not because we love you."

"Even if I'm a pathetic fighter?"

"You're not a pathetic fighter. Those girls outnumbered you and probably did so on purpose so that they would have an advantage over you."

"So they were cheating?"

Asuma slightly nodded. "Yeah but don't worry about it because next time you'll definitely beat them to a pulp. I just have a question. Why didn't you tell someone instead of confronting them yourself?"

"Because I wanted to try and sort things out myself." She replied. "She's also my best friend after all so it was my responsibility to help her."

"Just promise me that next time something like this happens you'll tell someone instead of starting a fight." He said to her as she pouted. "You're really your mother's daughter. You know that?"

Kalaile gave him a confused look. "Aren't I your daughter too?"

Asuma sighed and he chuckled. "It's just a saying but don't tell your mother I said that."

"Why?" Kalaile looked up at him with a curious look.

He grimaced a bit as he rubbed his lower jaw, remembering how hard Kurenai punched him while in labor. "Then you're going to see the way your mother fights and she knows how to fight really dirty."

* * *

A/N: I know in the last chapter it was mentioned that Kurenai had no family and I forgot to address that. I went by what happened in the anime where they stated she came from another village. As in my Next Generation stories, which this is loosely based on, I plan to use that as a plot device for. Though the series is about to go under a major revamp and overhaul so that won't be seen for a long time. Of course when I thought of that idea literally three days later the chapter introducing Kurenai's father was published, I was beyond pissed at that point. Kishimoto really hates me.


	15. Thunderstorm

A little figure lay curled beneath the warmth of her blanket, as it shielded her from the reverberation of the howling wind that provoked the murky night sky. The rain continued its pounding against the windows, in spite of the six year old girl that was attempting to go to sleep. A striking beam of light lit up the outside world for a mere second, before it was engulfed by the obscurity of blackness, yet again.

The dark haired child, shifted slightly, as to face the rattling window. She watched in awe and bewilderment at the sight before her. Never had she witnessed such a raging storm like this. A roaring resonance, snapped the crimson eyed child from her calmness, absently causing her to tug tighter on her blanket until all was covered but her eyes and the top of her head.

The lights began to flicker, for a short lived while, before the room succumbed into the darkness.

Kurenai's heart hammered in her chest as a terrible premonition gripped her. Tears threatened to descend down her face but she feebly managed to hold them back. She was a tough girl and tough girls didn't cry. Even if it meant being trapped in the dark, with a haphazard storm, alone. But she couldn't hide the fact that she was frightened.

These were the times when she wishes she had parents. She could run to the Third Hokage or his student that was a medic ninja, she was a nice lady when she wasn't angry. However her little pride stood in her way, not wavering. Kurenai had no choice but to face this on her own. She had to be strong in order to survive this.

The first thought that came to her, was to try and switch on the lamp close by. She just needed some light. Yup, that's all she wanted and needed. Not the Third Hokage, Tsunade, or parents.

Before her sudden surge of courage faltered, Kurenai slowly removed the blanket from herself, as she seated herself on the edge of the bed. She gradually placed her feet onto the freezing floor. She scanned her room with her big red eyes to see if anyone was present. She checked under her bed for any mean monsters. She sighed in relief when she found none.

Kurenai gently rose from her bed, determined to complete her task. Goosebumps covered her chilly body as she shivered from the cold. A few small bitter steps and she had reached her destination. Kurenai reached up as she tried to reach the lamp's switch and, once she successfully reached, she clicked the switch to turn it on. But to her surprise nothing lit up. Frustrated and a little scared she tried again. Nothing, just some more darkness.

She glanced behind her back, making sure that no evil monsters were sneaking up on her, before returning her gaze to the switch. She didn't understand why it wasn't working. Feeling like this was going to take some time, Kurenai sat down carefully. She pillowed her cheek on her hand, as if deep in thought. Thoughtfully, Kurenai checked to see if the lamp was plugged in. The plug was in and the lamp was turned on but no light was available, made absolute no sense to the nervous child.

Kurenai bit her lip to prevent herself from sobbing, it was a rather bad habit she had recently picked up. While she was about to give up and head back to bed, an idea came to her. Reacting to it, Kurenai reached for the wire and unplugged it. Seconds later she tried plugging it back in, hoping it just wasn't plugged in properly earlier. Without any forewarning, Kurenai felt a surge of electricity run through her hand, shocking her, and causing her to fall backwards striking her head in surprise. Years later Kurenai would joke about how that very moment clued her into what chakra nature she had.

Kurenai was shocked to say the least. (Sorry for the horrible pun.) No coherent thoughts were able to swim through the fog that was covering her mind. It was like a veil that shrouded her thoughts and reflexes.

With what seemed like an eternity, Kurenai cautiously sat up. She raised her hand to where she felt a bump forming on her head only to almost shriek in pain. Something warm and excruciating was racing its way in her hand. Even though her hand hurt it was surprisingly numb. She couldn't feel it but could still sense the pain. Kurenai had no theories or explanations as to how this was possible. However, one idea struck her clouded mind.

She was dying.

Terrified, Kurenai knew she was dying. She was completely confident she was. Otherwise she wouldn't be feeling sleepy. Neither would her eyes begin to droop like this.

Not wanting to die on the ground, she moved back to her bed. She laid there beneath the warmth of the blanket, body shaking and mind racing. She remained in the same position, eyes open wide, awaiting her certain death. Kurenai continued to convince herself that it was only moments before she passed away.

It was taking longer than she'd expected though. Maybe for good behavior she was allowed she extra time?

Moments before she drifted off, she decided that she did not want to die alone. With as much energy as she could muster, she managed to get hold of her stuffed bunny.

The next morning, a very much alive, Kurenai could be found protectively cuddling her stuffed bunny against her chest as she slept, with a tranquil smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd explore a more innocent and childish side of Kurenai. Everyone was a kid at one point. I'm probably going to go back to making shorter and more humorous oneshots after this but you never know I might keep doing these types for a bit longer.


	16. Sit Up

Early one morning, Kurenai sat on the couch with a seven month old Kalaile as Asuma as getting ready to go on a mission.

"Asuma! Asuma, she's doing it!" She yelled. Kalaile had recently learned to sit up but Asuma didn't believe Kurenai because Kalaile had laid back down the moment he would look at her.

"Yeah sure." He turned around and Kalaile had fallen onto her back with a grin. "One of you must be pulling my leg and I don't think a baby is smart enough to do that."

"It's not me!" She defended. "C'mon, Kalaile, show Daddy that you can sit up!" The baby looked up at her with a blank expression. "She was just doing it I swear."

"Of course." Asuma turned around and slipped into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of her sight, Kalaile pushed herself back into a sitting position.

"Asuma!"

"Whatever fibber!" He jokingly shouted back. Kalaile giggled and sat straighter. "Asuma, I mean it! Get the hell in here!"

"Is that any way to speak in front of an infant? Her earliest memories will be of you verbally abusing your poor husband."

"Be quiet and look at her!"

Asuma walked in and looked at his wife and daughter. "She's still lying there."

Kurenai looked back at Kalaile, who had returned to her original position. "But she was just..."

"Don't worry, once you wake up more you'll be able to see clearly."

"Asuma shut up!" Kurenai groaned. "C'mon sweetie sit up! Stop making Mommy look like a crazy idiot."

"Well you can't deny that you are crazy." She shot him a glare that could murder and he held his hands up in defense. "Which I find sexy by the way."

"Just shut up." She snapped. Asuma chuckled and returned to the kitchen. As soon as Asuma walked away Kalaile sat up. Kurenai sighed in defeat.

"I'm not even going to try to get Daddy to see you." She frowned at the teasing look in the infant's eyes. "You're amused aren't you?" Even if Kalaile was only seven months old, she had obviously inherited Asuma's ability to piss Kurenai off.

"She's amused because she knows she's fooling one of us." She heard Asuma call out. "Namely you."

Kurenai pouted. "Stop being mean." Asuma chuckled in response. "Okay, Kalaile, Daddy's not here. Now sit up honey!"

But Kalaile only stared at her, puzzled. She looked down at her feet, suddenly mesmerized by her toes. She pulled her foot towards her mouth. Kurenai threw her hands in the air with frustration. "This isn't funny Kalaile."

When she looked down, Kalaile was sitting up with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. The moment Kurenai opened her mouth, Kalaile fell back. "I know you think you're being cute but please let Daddy see you sit up so that he will realize that I'm right as usual." She pleaded with the baby.

The infant simply cooed and raised her arms. Kurenai picked her up. "You're such a goofball sometimes." She glared at Asuma as he passed by. "I wonder where she gets _that_ from."

"The woman trying to force her to sit up." Asuma countered.

"Shut up." Kurenai set Kalaile down on the couch and started to pick up some of the items scattered on the table in front of the couch.

The second Kurenai turned away from Kalaile she sat up. This time Asuma witnessed it. "Hey, Kurenai?"

"What?"

"You're not crazy. She's doing it."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure she is. Stop teasing me."

"I mean it, turn around!" He argued. To please him Kurenai turned around and scowled. "Kurenai I'm serious. She was just sitting up!"

"Then why is she just laying there?"

"You tell me! Now you're making your Daddy look like a fool Kalaile. It's not as cute as you think it is."

"Really? I'm actually pretty amused." Kurenai giggled. "Wait I got an idea. You hide and watch from where she can't see you." Asuma groaned but hid behind the archway of the kitchen and peered in. To Kurenai's delight, Kalaile sat up.

"Told you so." Asuma mouthed softly. Kurenai stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled before leaving the kitchen. As soon as Kalaile eyed him, she quickly fell back. "Sorry kid but you're already busted."

"She just didn't want both of us to see it." She then shot him a halfhearted glare. "You owe me an apology."

"Says who? How was I supposed to believe you when she wouldn't sit up for either one of us?"

"Whatever, just say you're sorry for not believing me."

"I'll do that tonight." He grinned mischievously. Kurenai couldn't help but smirk.

"As long as you don't get me pregnant again that works."


	17. Beloved Pregnant Wife

Kurenai sneezed, gently rubbing her bright red nose as she slowly rose from her and Asuma's bed. She turned to see Asuma's spot empty and yawned, knowing that if he was out of bed already, then she had to get up too, otherwise he'd leave to go out and about and she wanted to get out of the house too. She hated being cooped up for days on end but Tsunade told her that she should take it easy as she was now seven months pregnant. Asuma was very protective of her and wouldn't let her leave his sight for a second. Even though he did so with good intentions, Kurenai was still irritated by his constant 'guarding'.

'Wait, no, he wouldn't leave.' Kurenai thought, smiling lovingly as she rubbed her stomach as she felt the little being move inside of her. 'There's no way Asuma would leave without his pregnant wife.'

She squealed with joy as she thought of the words 'pregnant wife' and started to daydream, her bright crimson eyes lost in her rather wild imagination.

"Hey Asuma!" She whispered to herself, giggling as her mind projected an imaginary Asuma in front of her eyes, who was asking her fondly if she needed anything. "Your beloved pregnant wife would like some cold water with heart-shaped ice!" She laughed, twirling around as the thought of Asuma presenting her with water with heart-shaped ice made her ecstatic. "Your beloved pregnant wife would like some chocolate! The kind shaped like roses!" She placed her hands on her face happily, continuing to laugh as her daydream continued, "Your beloved pregnant wife-"

"Kurenai," A familiar voice humorously interjected and Kurenai stopped as it continued. "What are you doing?"

She slowly turned around and saw Asuma watching her with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Most people never saw this playful side of Kurenai but Asuma had the pleasure of witnessing it everyday. She was truly a big goofball underneath her no nonsense appearance. She scratched the back of her head, hoping he hadn't seen her previous acting, and nervously chuckled. "Asuma you're still home." She smiled and Asuma shook his head at her as he chuckled.

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you?" He asked and she admitted defeat, a small sweat drop appearing on her forehead as she laughed.

"Yeah a little bit." She nodded and then sneezed, her nose a bit more redder than when she woke. Asuma turned to her, his eyebrow raised again but this time with concern and she shook her head, waving her hands. "It's nothing! Just a little sneeze! I think it might be a-ah..." Kurenai's mouth widened and raised up her arm to cover the next sneeze. She sniffled, shaking her head back and forth a bit. "Allergies." She finally finished, her red eyes bright.

"Are you all right?" He asked and her face immediately brightened at his question.

"Are you worried about your beloved pregnant wife Asuma?" She asked half-romantically and half-jokingly as she placed her hands on her hips.

In response he shook his head hiding his smirk from her shocked expression. "No, I just wanted to..." He was about to sarcastically retort but stopped when he noticed Kurenai's slightly flushed face and frowned. He laid his hand against her forehead and she slightly shivered, which wasn't ignored at all by his very observant eyes. "Kurenai, you have a fever!"

"Asuma, will you calm down? It's not like it's a life-threatening situation."

"But what if-"

"You're over-reacting!" Kurenai shot at him. "I feel fine."

"But..."

"Asuma!" She said warningly.

* * *

By early noon, Kurenai did not feel any better. In fact she felt worse. She wouldn't admit this to Asuma because that would mean that he was right. Her breathing was congested and her voice was hoarse and miserable sounding, not like when she first woke up in the morning.

Going out for a walk with Asuma around Konoha was probably the worst idea she ever had. When Tsunade instructed Asuma to take Kurenai home to rest, she willingly followed.

* * *

As soon as Asuma touched her arm, Kurenai grabbed his hand. As she did so, he frowned at the hot feeling of her skin. Sighing, he grabbed the thermometer out from her mouth.

"You don't have to wait on me hand and foot you know. I just have a cold." She said to him the second the thermometer came out. "It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"Hundred and two," He read. "And please don't jinx yourself."

"Such an optimist. Just don't get sick off of me, alright?" Kurenai asked but then added, "Hopefully I'll feel better if I just sleep it off. Then you can bother me all you want. Just let me get some sleep."

"But are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"It's all right Asuma." Kurenai smiled, her eyes showcasing her fatigue. She snuggled deeper into the sheets and her pillow, closing her eyelids as she did, "Besides, it's just a simple little cold. I'm an adult so I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." She yawned a bit as she rubbed her tired eyes. "I also don't think you would want to spend the whole day with a sneezing, sick-"

"I'm staying home with you."

"What?" She asked and untangled herself from the blankets she was wrapped in, trying to protest. "But Asuma-"

"Tsunade will understand and besides," He walked over and sat next to her, stroking her slightly flushed cheek gently as he grinned, "I have to fawn over my beloved pregnant wife, don't I?" He asked, using her exact words, from earlier, as he gently mocked her in a high-pitched voice.

"Asuma..." She half-whispered, taken back by his decision. "You don't have to."

"I don't have to but I _want_ to." She blinked in surprise, her already flushed cheeks turned a deeper red.

"I'll leave you so you can sleep and make you something to eat later if you're hungry." He said as he was about to walk out of the room.

"Wait Asuma!" Kurenai said and he turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if..." Kurenai blushed a bit as she looked away. "This may sound childish but could you stay here with me?"

He smiled, walking over to her. "Of course," He said and Kurenai's expression brightened. "But you have to sleep." He added as he sat next to her and she pouted however nodding in agreement.

Kurenai snuggled further into the blankets, feeling warmer than before with Asuma next to her. She could feel the baby inside her moving and smiled, remembering that the baby would never move when Asuma put his hand on her stomach. 'Maybe the baby's just scared of Asuma...' Kurenai thought, almost giggling.

Asuma felt Kurenai staring at him and he turned at her, smirking at her reaction. She blinked in surprise and her cheeks started to tinge a dark pink color before she felt her nose starting to feel a bit ticklish. Her mouth slowly opened and she quickly covered it with her arm, which prevented her from sneezing all over her husband. She then sniffled, clearing her nose, and then took a tissue to blow her nose.

"Do I have to lay here?"

"Yes."

"Can I at least situp?"

"No."

"Will you let me do anything I want today?" She asked in a rather seductive tone, her red eyes sparkling at him as her fingers crawled onto his shoulder.

Asuma lightly chuckled, pulling her hand away from him. "Not until you get some sleep."

Kurenai pouted, looking away. Her expression turned into one in very deep thought, which Asuma thought was rather cute. "Well fine then..." She agreed and then heard a deep rumbling noise. The two turned down to look at her heavily wrapped stomach under the covers, which was noisily screaming for food. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment as Asuma chuckled.

"My _beloved pregnant wife_ is probably hungry, isn't she?" He said in a high pitched voice again and smirked at her as he got off of the bed.

Kurenai pouted again, crossing her arms, as she stuck out her tongue at him as he walked towards the door. "You don't have to keep mocking me!" She told him. "I bet you do this all just to drive me crazy." She cleared her throat and Asuma paused to watch her imitation of him. "What can I do to drive Kurenai crazy? Maybe I can mock her?" She turned away sulking.

Asuma could not help but laugh. He shook his head and started to walk out the door as she started to cough a bit. "I'll make you anything you want." He said and Kurenai clasped her hands together as her eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked and was about to excitedly jump out of the bed to hug him before Asuma reminded her to stay put.

"Remember, you need to rest and try to get some sleep." He said and she sighed, sulking into the sheets. She sneezed again, rubbing her already red nose and mumbled about how being sick sucked.

A few minutes later Kurenai, who had gotten out of bed, appeared in the doorway of their kitchen and sniffed the air, filling her lungs deeply with the smell. "Mmm...it smells delicious Asuma. I wish I could cook. I only manage to bu-" Kurenai sneezed, her nose starting to turn a dark red.

Asuma sighed and gently pushed her out of the kitchen. He took her hand and led her back to bed, helping her back in."You need to rest." He softly said to her. He kissed her forehead before he walked out of the room.

Kurenai pouted but obediently sunk into the sheets, closing her eyes. She slowly raised her arms to her side and placed her hands gently on her stomach, feeling the baby moving inside her, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A loud, booming sneeze echoed throughout the halls of the Sarutobi household three days later.

A rather smug looking Kurenai sat on the bed next to a stuffy and red nosed Asuma, who was blowing his nose on a tissue and had a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. Kurenai reached forward and slid the thermometer out of his mouth, checking the label. "Hundred and one." She told him in a clear voice, who sighed. Curse her for instantly getting better and then getting him sick. "You must've caught it from me. Should have known better." She shook her head, waving her index finger in a scolding manner, yet her facial expression was excited as she raised an eyebrow sneakily. "Asuma, I don't want to leave you alone at home..." Her mouth turned into a grin as she tapped her finger against her chin as though she was in deep thought.

Asuma shook his head. "No!" He said, his voice rather scratchy. "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."

"But Asuma, you took care of me so it would only make sense if I take care of you." Her eyes glittered mischievously as a wicked smile graced her lips.

"I'd never get better if you took care of me." He muttered.

Kurenai pouted and stuck out her tongue at him. "No you'd get better a hell of a lot quicker!" She exclaimed. "I know what I'm doing. Besides," She leaned in close to him, her lips brushing against his ear. "If you're a good little boy then I'll..." She whispered seductively into his ear.

Asuma's brown eyes widened as she popped back up to look at him, waiting for his response, and he sighed. Damn her for knowing how to seduce him. He knew he shouldn't have taken care of his beloved pregnant wife because he knew he was going to get sick in the end.


	18. Why

"Why do you love me?"

She asked this question countless of times before but never seemed to understand the answer. The answer was always different, yet it was never solid and never was reason enough for her. Things like, "because you're beautiful" or "because you're a great mother" or the infamous "because _you_ love _me_". They all seemed obvious. Still not good enough reasons to her. The reason for her disbelief was given in his answer this time.

"I don't know."

At first she didn't know how to respond. She could have been offended but she wasn't. Then he continued.

"Probably for the same reason you love me."

Suddenly it made sense why she kept asking the question. She was feigning humility, wishing to know the answer not just to understand _him_, but to understand herself. She needed ideas to come up with her own reasons for loving him.

"I don't know either."

They sat in silence, waiting for the other to respond. Perhaps they were both afraid that this meant it wasn't love. But what was love anyway?

They'd spent nights previously discussing their love for each other when she had asked this question before. They'd tell each other all the positive things they could see in each other, yet nothing really seemed to give them the reason to be in love. After all, those positive things were characteristics in other people too. What was so special about this person? She thought for a moment.

Love doesn't make sense. Love had no reasons. She could never explain this to herself because there was no explanation. Love was just love.

Now she felt a smile creep up onto her face. How many times had she heard love defined in this way? "Love knows no reason." or "Love is blind." Of course it was.

After some silence, they both laughed it off.

She had always been a romantic. She expected to be in love someday in a way that made her heart soar. She wanted to "fall head-over-heels in love" and "be swept off her feet" whenever he entered a room or some such cliche about love. Then she loved him and felt comfortable marrying him but it wasn't this magical blast of light that she had expected. So she doubted it. She didn't trust it. She didn't believe in it.

Now she does.

Because love...was just love.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


	19. Conception

Truth be told Kurenai was a sex hound. And she knew how to get it when she wanted it. Their relationship didn't revolve around the great sex but having mind blowing sex from time to time was a bonus. Especially after rough missions.

"Asuma, come here." Kurenai was calling insistently from their bedroom.

Asuma rolled his eyes as he smirked. "Let me finish my mission report, Kurenai."

"It's eleven at night and you're still not done?" Kurenai was walking towards him now, eyebrows raised skeptically at her husband. "Asuma, I don't give a damn about that stupid report. I finished mine awhile ago like you should have. I want to hold you right now!"

Asuma chuckled, then turned around, eying his spunky wife. Desire was evident in her eyes. He walked to her, slipping his hands around her waist. He stood there for a moment, searching deep into his wife's crimson eyes. They were glistening brightly though he noticed a twinge of lust in them.

Her gaze holding his, Kurenai snaked her arms around Asuma's neck, drawing closer to him, her body up against his. She nuzzled him hungrily, rubbing his back with one hand, the other playing with his hair.

Asuma felt his knees weaken slightly at Kurenai's aggressive advances. He kissed every inch of her face that he could get. When that didn't satisfy him, he worked his mouth to the hollow of her neck, leaving a trail of passionate kisses all over her face and neck.

She moaned as he did this, whispering breathlessly, "Asuma...the bedroom?" Her free arm waved aimlessly towards their bedroom as she eagerly kissed him back. When she felt her feet leave the ground she gasped lightly but then giggled as he carried her into their bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed, he scrutinized his wife. "Aren't you a little over-dressed?"

Kurenai sat up and smiled knowingly at her husband. "You're one to talk." She yanked off his Jounin vest, then pulled off his shirt. Pulling him into her embrace, she allowed him to pull her nightgown over her head and she pulled her arms out of it. In the next moment, she was flat on her back, breathing somewhat shallow from excitement, kissing Asuma whenever she could. She managed to roll over and get on top of him, giving him butterfly kisses on his nose, and then she went for his mouth.

Asuma was enjoying this and very much so. He opened his mouth slightly and Kurenai took full advantage. Asuma kissed her back. "Could your kissing get any better?"

"Want me to try?" She ran her fingers down his arm, making him shudder slightly.

"Kurenai..." Asuma didn't know if he could stand how much of a temptation she was at that very moment.

Kurenai's upper torso was still pinning him on his back. She leaned down and began kissing him all over again. She wrapped her arms around him as he rolled them over and she was on her back again.

Asuma knew she was giving him her full surrender, telling him without words that she was finished with her bantering torture. He grinned softly, attacking the hollow of her neck again. "Do you still hope you won't get pregnant?"

Eyes closed in obvious pleasure, Kurenai simply replied, "Oh, I don't think that'll ever happen."

"We'll see..."

Nine months later Kurenai would curse herself and Asuma as she was doubled over in labor pains.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go the conception of Kalaile.

I'll never go all the way in my writing. That's as close to a lemon scene as you'll get out of me. (Remember I'm staying within the rated T guidelines.) I've never written a romance scene like this before so it's my first attempt at something like this. Hopefully it comes out alright.


	20. Doghouse

Asuma had done it this time. Well it was an honest mistake and a rather vicious mood swing put together. The poor Sarutobi had inadvertently called his nine month pregnant wife fat. He didn't say the word fat but Kurenai had implied the meaning from what he had said. To say the least he was in the doghouse now. She refused to talk to him the entire day and shot him glares whenever she could. Asuma found out just how pissed she was when he tried to go to bed that night.

* * *

Asuma slowly opened the creaky door to the bedroom and peeked inside. There she was: his angelic, though incredibly temperamental, little pregnant demon. He closed the door and crept across the room before slowly sliding in beside his wife. As he began to curl up against her, he received an incredibly powerful blow to the side of his head.

"What was that for?" He asked the the back of Kurenai's head.

Kurenai rolled over enough, with incredible difficulty, so she could effectively glare at him. "Out! You're on the couch tonight." And that was the end of that. No room left for argument. Asuma knew the pregnant kunoichi was silently promising herself that there would be additional hell to pay later if he didn't listen.

"Kurenai-baby, angel, sweetheart-" Kurenai wasn't having any of those lovey names and impatiently crossed her arms across her chest, resting them gently atop her incredibly swollen stomach.

"I swear Asuma, I'm not dealing with this right now. Especially not when I'm only a couple days away from being due." Kurenai then sound aloud. "I don't know if I'll be able to handle a baby and you all at once. Tch, I need a freakin vacation after this baby is born and then _you_ can deal with a newborn by _yourself_ and see how _you_ like it!" She then muttered. "I swear...calling me fat...idiot!"

Asuma took his pillow and the spare blanket that rested on the end of the bed and headed into the living room, quietly closing the bedroom door behind him. When he was a safe distance away he muttered, "I'd like to see her spend a night on that couch and see how she likes it." Asuma knew he would never be able to kick Kurenai out of the bedroom. Because she would literally kick his ass pregnant or not. He would've been powerless to do anything. So, getting comfortable on the sofa, Asuma went to sleep.

* * *

Asuma woke up the next morning to see Kurenai sitting at the table. "Oh, good morning, Kurenai." He greeted, trying to suck up a bit after last night, "It's so wonderful to wake up to the sight of your-"

"I want a divorce."

Asuma stared with his jaw practically touching the table for a moment before crying out an infuriated, "WHAAAAT?"

"You heard me." Kurenai stated, her voice completely calm. "I want a divorce and I'm taking our daughter with me."

"I didn't call you fat and if you thought I did I apologize in full. Can't we work this out?" Kurenai stood up from the table, and the first thing Asuma noticed was the lack of a baby bump.

"You've had the baby already?"

"What are you talking about, Asuma? I had Kalaile a long time ago. It's not like it matters you don't pay attention to anything." She then turned around. "Goodbye, Asuma...Asuma...Asuma..."

* * *

"Asuma!" Asuma awoke startled and fell off of the couch only to look up and see a still very pregnant Kurenai looming over him. He got up and hugged her.

"You're still pregnant and we're not divorced!" He nuzzled Kurenai's face, not even noticing the completely bewildered expression on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, sitting down on the couch and giving her aching body a rest.

Asuma pulled Kurenai close so that the woman was leaning back against his chest. "Oh it was horrible!" He sniffled dramatically, "You were gonna divorce me and you had Kalaile already and..."

"Asuma," Kurenai groaned. She was mostly used to Asuma's eccentricities but sometimes the man got worked up over nothing in the least. "I'm definitely still pregnant and I'm not going anywhere. Even if you did piss me off by calling me fat."

"I didn't call you fat." Asuma defended. "You just interpret what I was saying wrong."

Kurenai chose to ignore him. "And what's this about 'Kalaile' we haven't talked about a name. We don't even know if it's going to be a girl or..." Kurenai then went very quiet and very still. "Asuma I think we might have to go...now."

"Are you sure? I mean you're not due for another 4 days and-"

Kurenai pulled Asuma in close, her eyes exuding a rather threatening and deadly aura. "I'm a woman after all so I think I damn well know when _your kid_ is about to _rip its way_ out of _my stomach_! So unless you shut your mouth and take me to the freaking hospital, I'm gonna have the baby right here on your damn **couch**."

* * *

Next thing Asuma knew he was standing in front of the hospital room as Kurenai kicked him out for the third time. He slapped himself internally. His wife was having his child and here he was ogling? The dream came back and he instantly put himself back in line. What a terrible husband he was.

Asuma hurried into Kurenai's room and was met by a stream of curses directed at him. Then again, he'd experienced this twice before. "Kurenai, please calm down." He walked over and took one of Kurenai's hands, grimacing at the bone-crushing grip. "OW! Kurenai-baby, please loosen your grip. You're gonna break my hand."

"Cut it with the damn pet names, you wimpy son of a bitch! Once this baby's born I'm cutting your balls off so you'll never knock **anything** up ever again!"


	21. Meet Couch

Asuma didn't know whether to be amused or horrified as he watched his wife wolf down another bowl of ramen. Mostly because it took her approximately two swallows to finish it, a feat he thought only Naruto was capable of.

Pregnancy did strange things to a woman's body, Asuma knew that. Between Kurenai's morning sickness and mood swings, he'd been witness to it firsthand in fact. If these first few weeks were any indication of what was to come, it was going to get even more difficult for her from here on. Well for both of them really as she took her anger and other emotions out on him, even if she didn't mean to.

The most baffling change, to him anyway, was the sudden shift in her appetite. Just a few days ago Kurenai couldn't stand the faintest whiff of coffee, which sent her running to the bathroom with her hand clamped over her mouth, or Anko's favorite dango. Seemingly overnight, her hunger had returned with vengeance. So to _celebrate_ Asuma had taken her out to eat.

* * *

"Can I have another bowl?" Kurenai asked. She'd barely paused to wipe her mouth.

"Another?" Asuma repeated with a chuckle. He leaned over and reached out, gently brushing the corner of her mouth with his thumb. "Don't you think you're overdoing it? You're not even done with that bowl yet."

"Hmm? No, I feel fine. Well hungry but you know what I mean." She said with a full mouth.

Despite having already gone to Yakiniku Q, the BBQ restaurant he would normally take his team to, and now, after she demanded, Ichiraku Ramen, she was still hungry. He was surprised, and slightly sickened, as she ate like Choji at Yakiniku and almost as much as Naruto at Ichiraku. Asuma crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief. He was going to be broke by the end of the night at this rate.

Kurenai pouted her lips just a little, "Pleeease?" Uh oh, the puppy dog look. He was powerless against that look. Asuma relented and ordered her another bowl of ramen. Minutes later, the bowl was placed in front of his wife. She wasted no time, immediately digging in.

When the ramen had been devoured, in five swallows, which he counted, Kurenai sighed contently and patted her stomach. There wasn't much to see yet; at thirteen weeks, her baby bump was just noticeable. However, if her appetite continued on like this...

"Maybe you should start watching what you eat." Asuma halfheartedly suggested as they left and were on their way home. "You don't want to put on too much weight, right?"

Kurenai fixed him with an unamused frown. "Asuma, I'm pregnant. What do you _think_ is going to happen?"

He shrugged slightly, "I'm just saying that it won't be easy to lose the weight if you gain too much of it."

"I might be pregnant but I'm not stupid. I can splurge now and again while eating healthy." She said reproachfully. "Besides, I can still be a kunoichi after the baby's born."

"But when will you find time for the missions? I mean if I'm on a mission you can't go. Plus you'll be out of shape and will have to train yourself back to normal after giving birth. Um Kurenai?" He looked over at her to see a mix of fury, hurt, and tears twisting her expression.

Asuma recognized that look; he saw it once a month. When that _'lovely'_ _time_ turned his normally placid and sweet wife into a merciless, verbal sharpshooter. Baby hormones had the same effect but amplified it by a factor of twenty.

Asuma had soon learned the easiest way to dispel a bad mood was to do the 'right thing'. Take tonight for example, Kurenai had been so overjoyed by the prospect of a romantic night together that dinner was delayed by half an hour because she couldn't keep her hands off him. Though hormones or not that was expected from her as a normal reaction anyways.

Say or do the wrong thing on the other hand? Oh boy...just dig the grave now.

Asuma gulped as his wife stomped towards him. He'd be lucky to get out of this alive let alone in one piece.

"That's right. Regardless of what I eat, I'm going to look like I've swallowed a watermelon after nine months!" She growled, poking him in the chest. "This is the first time I've been able to keep anything down in a week. I think I deserved an extra bowl of ramen!"

And just as quickly as it had flared up, Kurenai's anger fizzled and she turned away. Seconds later, she began to sniffle.

Asuma slapped his forehead. 'Oh crap.' Now he was going to have to kiss her ass to get on her neutral side at least.

"I'm sorry Kurenai. I didn't mean it like that! Please don't cry." Asuma went to comfort his wife but she drew away from his arms. "I just...I was worried about your health and you know I have trouble controlling my mouth sometimes."

Kurenai ignored him as they walked home. When they did arrive home, she tore across the house and disappeared into their bedroom. Asuma flinched as he heard the door slam and the distinct sound of a lock clicking into place.

He let out a tired sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Of all the things to comment on, he just had to pick her weight. He was just being truthful and honest. He didn't mean to insult her in anyway.

He followed the familiar path to their bedroom and took a moment to strengthen his nerves before knocking on the door. When he predictably didn't receive a reply, he pressed his ear against the door. Kurenai's hormone fueled sobs were partially muted by the door between them but it was enough to make his heart drop a bit.

"Kurenai? I'm really, really sorry." He said helplessly, no answer. "Come on, open the door. Please?"

This time her muffled voice shouted back, "Go away!" Not exactly the reply he was looking for.

"I know I'm a stupid, big mouthed, insensitive jerk. Please forgive me! I'm on my knees here..." Being on his knees was a little white lie but she'd never know.

Once again, it seemed like she would not reply.

Then the sound of a click suddenly broke the silence. Asuma's heart skipped a beat as he scrambled down on his knees; there was no way he was going to be caught in a lie with her hormones going wild at the moment.

The doorknob slowly turned, the door creaking open. Her tearful crimson eyes cautiously peered around the edge.

"Kurenai, I–"

A pillow collided with his face.

* * *

It was midnight and the temperature had dropped below the norm for Konoha. Asuma shivered and hugged himself tighter, rubbing at his upper arms to keep his blood flowing. This flimsy sheet he'd found in the laundry was no help. He fidgeted on the spot, trying to get comfortable but the couch was hard and no matter which position he tried, he couldn't get comfortable. And of course, Kurenai had assaulted him with the lumpiest of their pillows.

There was no point; he'd be getting no sleep tonight. Asuma threw off the thin blanket and sat up. At a loss of what to do, he stood and paced over to the kitchen, then to Kurenai's bookshelf, before he wandered over to his bedroom door.

He leaned his ear against the door, hoping for some indication that his wife might still be awake and calm enough to take some pity on him so that he could sleep in a bed tonight. Nothing...

Asuma's shoulder drooped as he sighed in defeat. With nowhere else to go, he retreated back to the couch. He laid down, folding his arms behind his head and stared at the darkened ceiling above.

She couldn't stay mad at him forever...could she?

Throughout the rest of her pregnancy, Asuma would become acquainted with the couch as Kurenai's hormones got worse and as he accidentally said more than he would intend to during her hormonal rampages.


	22. Morning Sickness

He woke up and stretched lazily. That was when it hit him again and he couldn't wipe the big, stupid grin off his face. He was going to be a father. It still felt almost surreal but also very, very real. It was the strangest and also the greatest mix of emotions.

Asuma turned over to look at his wife but to his surprise and disappointment, she wasn't there. The covers on her side of the bed were thrown back, her pillow was cold and looked unused. He frowned worriedly and sat up.

He got out of bed immediately and, unable to shake off his concern, called her name softly. He didn't get a response so he walked out of their room and glanced into the bathroom. She wasn't there either.

His heartbeat calmed back down to normal when he spotted her on the couch, half-lying, half-sitting, eyes closed with her hand covering her mouth and nose. She was awake, he could tell by the pattern of her breathing. There was also a glass on the table next to her with only a little bit of water left in it.

"Hey," He said softly, sitting next to her so that she could rest her head in his lap.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed tiredly but managed a smile for him. "Hey," She whispers back, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

He moved his free hand to push her hair away from her face. "You okay? How long have you been up?"

She squinted at the nearest clock and shrugged. "A couple hours, maybe. I'm okay just..." She then swallowed as she raked her fingers through her hair. "Very nauseous."

"Morning sickness huh?" She breathed quietly, fingers still tangled in her hair, as she lightly nodded. He was well aware that he'd just said those words with a lot more reverence in his voice than most people would but he was still dazedly amazed.

Kurenai made a face at his admiring tone but smiled softly and sweetly. She understood what he meant. "Yeah..." She whispered back, her voice raw, resting their linked hands on top of her stomach.

His big, giddy grin returned but he tried to stifle it for her sake. "Can I do anything? Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel a little better, at least better than before. Give it an hour or so and I think I'll be fine."

"Okay," He reached for her glass. "I'll get you some more water. I'm guessing you don't want any food?"

She shook her head emphatically at the mere mention of the word and he nodded.

"Right, okay. Will you be okay if I go back to bed?"

She laughed at him, shaking her head. "I'm a big girl Asuma, I can take care of myself. Go back to bed. Hopefully, I'll be able to eventually go back to bed too."

He grinned bashfully and leaned in for a sympathy kiss but she stuck her hand in front of his face, wearing an adorably apologetic expression. "Sorry but I'll probably taste like puke."

Asuma laughed and kissed her forehead instead, rubbing the knuckles of his fingers gently against her stomach as she released his hand.

* * *

The next night he found her lying on the floor in the bathroom, towels bunched up and tucked under her head as a makeshift pillow. She had apparently thought sleeping in the bathroom would have been more convenient.

"Oh Kurenai," He said sympathetically, sitting next to her on the floor. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, giving him a weak smile. He saw that her eyes were completely exhausted. They were bloodshot and puffy. "It's not like you can take on my nausea for me." She slightly laughed as she laid back down. "Besides you were sleeping."

"Like you should have been." He protested as he rested his hand on her cheek. "You think you can get up from the floor and come back to bed?"

She slightly shook her head. "Not yet, you can go back to bed though."

"Not a chance." He said to her as he laid down next to her. She cuddled against him as he held her in his arms.

* * *

Asuma woke up to the sound of sloshing water coming from the bathroom. He rolled over and noticed her side of the bed was empty...again for the third night in a row.

Apparently she had been in there for a while as the bed had no imprint of her body.

With a groan he pulled himself out of the comfort of his bed and wandered towards the bathroom. His wife was hunched over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Are you cheating on me with the toilet again?" He teased, pulling her hair back so nothing got caught in it.

"Asuma go back to-" She was cut off as she resumed puking. She gasped when she could breathe again. "I wonder how long morning sickness lasts."

"Hopefully not that long." Asuma replied, peeking into their bedroom to check the time which was 4:45. Though she had probably been up for awhile now.

"Ugh, I want this over with." She groaned, wiping her mouth. "You're never going to touch me again after this." She hissed, glaring at him.

"You know..." Asuma started, a thought ran around his head as he stared at the back of his wife's head. "Our kid is going to have some screwed up genes. I mean, my looks on a girl would be horrible and you have those unusual crimson eyes.." He stopped and cursed his tired mind. If he had been wide awake instead of falling asleep in the bathroom he would have never said that.

Luckily, he was saved from his wife's wrath as more food found its way into the toilet.

"I'd kill you for that but I want this child to know its father." She said, dry heaving into the toilet.

"Lucky me." He sarcastically mumbled as he rubbed her back.

"But I'll have you begging for death once I'm not pregnant anymore." She groaned, grabbing his hand and pulling herself into a standing position. Asuma caught her arm as she started to stumble back.

"Are you sure you're ok to go back to bed?" He asked. He **did not** want her getting sick in their bed.

"I'll take this." She said while snatching up a trash bin. "Plus, I'm out of food to throw up for now." Without a second glance she stumbled towards the comfort of their bed.

Asuma sighed. It was just another _regular_ night with a pregnant Kurenai.


	23. Unexpected Happiness

**A/N: I'm going to redo the first chapter because I hate it. This is basically the set up for the redone first chapter. I might keep the original first chapter up but ****I don't know. Feedback will help.**

* * *

Kurenai took a deep breath and then stated, "I think I might be pregnant." She gazed at the wall as her cheeks turned pink.

It was quiet for a moment and then all of sudden there was laughter. Anko and Shizune were laughing at her. Well the two were currently liquored up on a ton of saki so at least they were still coherent enough to laugh.

"That's impossible." Anko giggled. "When did you change your mind about having kids? You never wanted kids before."

Shizune was laughing as well but kept her comments to herself. Though the thought of Kurenai being pregnant and wanting a child was really hard for her to believe.

Kurenai glared at them angry, extremely angry. "I'm telling the truth! I really think I am!" She yelled at them.

Anko had finally calmed down a bit. "Wait until Kakashi hears this one. He'll get a good kick out of this."

Shizune stopped laughing for a moment to say, "Are you actually being serious Kurenai?" She then began laughing again.

"I'm being serious!" She yelled again but they just laughed. "Will you two drunk idiots stop laughing already?"

* * *

Kurenai sat in front of Tsunade as she fidgeted around some in her seat. She absentmindedly chewed on her lip as Tsunade was looking at papers on a clipboard.

"Well Kurenai, you're definitely pregnant." Tsunade said as Kurenai sat dumbfounded.

"Are you sure? Maybe the test was wrong." She suggested but the Hokage shook her head.

"Nope, you are 100% pregnant. You are about two months along, congratulations." Tsunade smiled while Kurenai was recovering from her shock.

"_I'm_ pregnant." Kurenai whispered out while Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder. "**_I'm _**pregnant."

"It's okay, I'm sure Asuma will be very happy about this." Tsunade said in an effort to make her feel better.

* * *

"Impossible," She breathed heavily as she was sitting on her couch at home. Her head was resting in her hands as she was near tears.

Yes it _was _impossible. Impossibly true that is. There was no way in heaven and hell combined that she could be having a child. And yet, here she sat, frozen in her position as a million thoughts flew through her mind.

Kurenai's eyes froze shut. She wasn't able to process the whole thing. She was a kunoichi not a mother. That was set in stone sure as day and night. Those two terms were not meant to be together. The thought '_Kunoichi make bad_ _mothers_!_ Kunoichi make bad_ _mothers_!_ Kunoichi make bad mothers_!' kept running through her mind, screaming at her the examples of every kunoichi she has ever known who has become a mother. Tsume was a prime example. The Inuzuka woman was known to act animalistic even when not in battle. Hana was the one who raised Kiba not her.

And yet she and Asuma managed to create another life. This was not planned, not by far.

"Impossible," She repeated.

She forced her eyes open but didn't see anything. Kurenai's open eyes showed nothing but the mass of confused and tragically unreasonable thoughts that bled through her mind.

Her body felt cold to her and didn't seem to respond to any of the responses her mind had planned. Her body remained frozen and traumatized. She wasn't at all thinking straight; her thoughts were coming at her too fast. There was so much she needed to think about.

But pregnant. For the love of all that's good in the world, _pregnant!_ It seems so out of touch, so not a part of her reality. _Their _reality. There was no way they were ready for a child. They were shinobi not loving parents. They took lives not produce one.

But this could not be happening. She couldn't be a mother. Not now. This was the last thing she needed. Just when the Akatsuki were running a muck this had to happen. She could barely take care of herself; how was she supposed to take care of someone else? Good lord, her, a mother? She could only imagine what Asuma would have to say about this.

She did the only thing she knew how to do at this point; she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry.

* * *

She sat there for a good hour just crying. She had never been so scared in her life. _She _was going to be a mother.

Wait a second...

She suddenly smiled. She was going to be a mother!

She may have never wanted children when she was younger but after having a Genin team her mind began to change. Now she wanted to be able to raise a child to be happy and healthy and fill it with love. She would still love the child no matter how he or she turned out. She knew Asuma was good with kids as she watched him with Konohamaru. Plus anything could happen and she would want something of him left in the world should something happen to him.

Kurenai's heart skipped a beat as she thought of having a baby. Hers and Asuma's baby. _Their_ baby! She didn't care about the Akatsuki now. This baby gave her hope for the future. Something to look forward to, something happy.

Kurenai began to cry again but this time out of pure joy. She was overwhelmed by the realization that she was going to have a baby and be a mother. That she had never felt a love so great besides the love she had for Asuma. In just seven months, she and Asuma were going to be parents.

Screw others that thought shinobi and kunoichi couldn't make good parents. She'd show them all...no _they_ would. She and Asuma would be the best damn parents a kid could ever ask for.


	24. Remembrance

A/N: This is a What If? chapter. In this chapter Kurenai died in childbirth which leaves a widowered Asuma raising their daughter on his own.

* * *

"Daddy," Kalaile said. "Tell me about Mommy."

"I've told you about Mommy before," Asuma replied while he was attempting to brush his four-year-old daughter's untameable hair. "She was beautiful, very smart, and really insightful. She was also cunning and could send you to your worst nightmares with her Genjutsu. But the one thing I loved the most were her unique eyes. The same eyes you have."

"I already know all this Daddy!" Kalaile said impatiently. "Tell me something I don't know. Where did you meet?"

"At the Academy of course. We didn't like each other at first but after awhile we started to grow on each other. What else do you want to know?"

Kalaile's eyes sparkled with curiosity, her father would always avoid the topic of her mother. This time, for some reason, he didn't. "When did you know you liked her?"

"I don't know really." He shrugged. "I think we both liked each other from the first time we met, even if I did make her cry. It's like that saying that you tease the person you like. We both pulled pranks on each, got into fights, and got on each others nerves plenty of times."

"When did you first kiss her?"

Asuma blushed as he was taken by surprise. "Now that question is off bounds until you're older."

"Wait did you ever like Auntie Anko?" Kalaile suddenly asked.

"No," Asuma chuckled.

"But you do love Auntie Anko! I've heard you say you do!"

"I do love Aunt Anko but in a different way than I loved Mommy. I really only love her like a best friend while Mommy loved her like a sister."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Asuma continued. "It's a good thing though because then I could have married her. Can you imagine living with Aunt Anko every day?"

Kalaile squealed. "That would be so much fun. She lets me do anything!"

"Does she now? I'll have to have a talk with her." He jokingly stated. "But, really, if I'd married Anko I wouldn't have married Mommy and I wouldn't have you. And you, my little bundle of energy, are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Kalaile turned around, whisking her hair out of her father's grasp. "Oi!" He exclaimed. "I'm not done. Get back over here silly goose!"

Kalaile ignored this and hugged him. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Kalaile." Asuma said as he returned the hug. "Now turn around so I can finish your hair."

"Finish your story too." She said almost demanding. "Tell me about when you kissed Mommy!"

Asuma sighed. "You're not going to quit on that. Alright I'll give you the simple version. It was right after Mommy became a Jounin, we got in a big fight. At that point she wasn't talking to me and I wasn't talking to her. I tried to avoid seeing her but then we were sent on a mission together, so that was impossible. During the mission I realized that I was wrong about the thing we were arguing about but I wouldn't admit it because, well, she was Kurenai Yuhi after all. She would have never let me live it down."

Asuma closed his eyes as he tilted his head back. He was back reliving the memory, the grip on his daughter was the only thing keeping him in check with reality.

"So, even though I'd been ignoring her the entire time during the mission, she'd been watching me and was waiting to apologize." Asuma continued. "So then she got me to admit that she was right and she soon after apologized for blowing things out of proportion. And well she pulled me into a kiss. Not as romantic as being on a beach at sunset but memory worthy all the same."

Father and daughter stayed there together, silently sitting on the chair. Asuma cherished his last connection to his beloved late wife.

"Daddy, do you miss her?" Kalaile softly asked after a while.

"Everyday Kalaile...everyday." Asuma sadly replied as he sighed. 'I miss her so much that sometimes it feels like my heart is ripping in half. You're the only thing keeping it together.' He solemnly thought but then feigned a smile for his young daughter. "Alright bedtime. You should have been asleep two hours ago." He lifted her off his lap and onto the floor.

She smiled and laughed. "Good night Daddy. I love you!" She gave him a last kiss on the cheek as she hugged him.

"I love you too Kalaile. Now get to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

Kalaile ran out into the hallway. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she ran into her godmother. "Good night Auntie Anko. I love you too. Just not the same way Mommy did. I love you like an aunt, not a sister."

"You're absolutely right kid. Now off to bed." Anko laughed, walking into the room to meet her best friend's husband.

"I'm sorry, Anko. I forgot you were coming tonight. I would of had her in bed already. Give me one second to go tuck her in. Make yourself comfortable."

After he tucked Kalaile in, gave her one more hug and kiss, and tuned off her light. He then proceeded back to his late wife's best friend.

"I'm really sorry again about-" Asuma started but Anko cut him off.

"It's fine, Asuma, really." She said. "Besides, I got to eavesdrop on the cutest conversation ever."

Asuma blushed. "How long were you listening?"

"Oh just from, Daddy tell me about Mommy." Anko said with a small smile. "Really, is the idea of marrying me that disturbing to you?"

"Oh now I feel really bad." Asuma stated. "I'm sorry for your time. You should have come in."

"And ruin your moment with Kalaile? No way! I love watching you talk about Kurenai with her. You get this look in your eyes that I can't even describe. They just light up the entire room. It's wonderful."

"I miss her so much." Asuma said, his voice unsteady. Thank heavens Anko was there for moral support, especially this night.

She gave him a sympathetic hug. He wouldn't bury his face in her shoulder and cry like the other times. This time he would remain strong. Countless of times he had cried for his deceased wife, for their daughter, who would never know nor meet her mother, and he cried for himself because his heart was in shambles.

Anko looked at him, pain and sadness written across her own face. "It's still hard, isn't it? We treated each other like sisters so I know some of the pain but I know it's nothing like what you endured. You were husband and wife after all."

"It's been four years." Asuma said as he blinked back the tears. "I still can't believe she's gone."

"I know. I sometimes expect her to come and smack me on the back of the head when I'm doing something stupid." Anko chuckled as she cried.

"Or to scold you if you do something wrong or something that she doesn't like." Asuma added with a small smile.

"We just have to stay strong for Kalaile because she's all we have left of her now."

"Right, for Kalaile..." Asuma whispered as he stared out the window and at the stars. 'Kurenai, I wish that you could have met her. She's the best kid anyone could ever ask for. Everyday she looks more and more like you; she even acts like you sometimes.' Asuma sighed as his nerves strengthened. He smiled as he continued to look at the stars. "Happy Birthday Kurenai."


End file.
